Homecoming
by abeatticus
Summary: Jess and Leslie have drifted apart after graduating from high school. After years of friendship life has taken them in different directions. They find themselves back in Lark Creek for the holidays. Could the return of an old friend prove to be the bridge to reunite the former king and queen of Terabithia?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been away from this site for a several years. In an effort to reignite my passion for writing I decided to write another Bridge to Terabithia story. I've read the book but my story follows the movie. As always I do not own any rights to Bridge to Terabithia. **

* * *

**Homecoming**

Sipping on a latte inside one of the many terminals at Dallas-Fort Worth airport Leslie Burke couldn't deny she was a little apprehensive about returning to Lark Creek. As she stared out across a runway flurries of snow swirled outside. For a fleeting second she considered the advantages of a possible delay. There were rumors of members of her family flying in from all over the country for this Christmas. Leslie couldn't even remember the last time there was such a family gathering. Of course she wanted to see her parents and her brother and there was always something special about being home for Christmas. However, there were a few members of the extended family she could do without. Maybe it was selfish but she preferred a smaller gathering. To be honest she favored staying in California. However, after missing the previous year entirely while studying overseas her family was rather adamant that she come home. Since leaving the east for the west and heading off to college in the golden state several years earlier her visits to Lark Creek became fewer and fewer. Yet, her world only grew larger. Southern California, in and of itself was an experience. The near perfect climate coupled with the hustle and bustle of one of the worlds' major cities opened Leslie's eyes to just how small her life in Lark Creek had been. She found that big city life suited her. Granted she was only a college student but she knew her future rested far from Lark Creek.

Still, home was home. Besides it wasn't just family she was going to see. He would be there. At least she assumed he would. Jess Aarons had been her best friend since the 5th grade. From that first race to their countless adventures in Terabithia the two managed to survive the often difficult transition to middle school and on into high school. They negotiated the obstacles of new friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, restless Friday nights in a small town and all the trials of being a teenager. After graduation they swore they would stay in touch. Leslie headed off to the west coast while Jess stayed near home to attend school. Distance, however, wouldn't be an obstacle. Leslie was notoriously obsessed with texting and Jess didn't seem to mind it though he never understood why they couldn't just talk on the phone. It was a phone after all. To appease him she ensured several "normal" calls not to mention there was always the webcam. It was difficult to get used to not having her best friend right next door anymore but they seemed to make it work; at first anyway.

In time the messages became fewer and fewer. It was the same with her parents. Bill and Judy often informed their daughter that she needed to call home more often. Leslie knew they were right but they were parents. Worrying was part of their job. What really bothered her was how seemingly easy it was for Jess and her to drift apart. They were best friends, the king and queen of Terabithia. They would be friends forever. Her mother often said most people would be lucky if they had one true friend. A friend that would in some way always be part of their life. For Leslie that person was Jess. Yet, she couldn't remember the last time the two actually spoke. Granted, she had been here, there and everywhere but that was hardly an excuse. She still kept in contact with a few people from high school why not Jess? Perhaps she was making too much of it. Friends come and go. It was natural to move on. She had literally made friends across the world. It was unlikely each friendship would last. Life was like a book and her chapter with Jess was over.

"Keep telling yourself that Les" she mumbled. "One of these days you may actually believe it." She finished off her latte, gathered up her backpack and headed to her gate. In a few hours she would be home. Perhaps once she actually got there, saw her family, all the Christmas lights and decorations her mood would change.

* * *

Jess Aarons looked at his watch and sighed. He desperately wanted to go home. More precisely he wanted to go home and sleep. The late nights spent stocking the local grocery store robbed him of more than a few hours of needed rest. Yet, to accommodate his class schedule this job made the most sense. Sure, his school offered plenty of night courses just not the ones he needed for his degree. By the time he actually made it home he managed to sleep for a couple of hours then was back up and heading to class. With the semester over, however, Jess looked forward to some time off. To be honest he didn't care that Christmas was just around the corner. If he could he would just stay in his apartment. Not that he didn't love his family but Christmas at the Aarons household was a chaotic affair. After growing up in a house surrounded by four sisters he relished the solitude of his apartment. Small, cramped, cold in the winter, hot in the summer and a shower the size of a phone booth it wasn't much but it was his.

His parent's house never seemed to empty. Maybelle and Joyce Anne were still there of course but his older sister Brenda returned shortly before he graduated from high school with a bundle of joy all her own. He never expected to be an uncle before he was old enough to drink. The real trouble erupted between his father and sister. Jess had never seen his father so angry. The house had seen chaos before but it reached new heights that year. In a way it was a relief. It took the attention off him and for that he was thankful. His father just wouldn't let the issue of college rest. Jack Aarons insisted that if Jess really wanted to go to college he should join the military like his friend Kyle. That way not only would he have a chance to learn a skill but college would be paid for on the Army's dime. Jess never saw the logic in that argument. He had no interest in being in the military. Kyle Travis, his closest friend growing up, outside of Leslie Burke joined the Marine Corps because it was his lifelong dream. He had no doubt Kyle would go to college but he certainly didn't enlist for that purpose. The college benefit was just a by-product. Jess didn't exactly like the idea of taking loans and going into debt but if he wanted to get an education he was prepared to do it and he did.

Still, in spite of the turmoil he did want to see his family. Maybelle, though preoccupied with being a teenager, made an effort to keep in touch with her only brother. She couldn't resist asking him about Leslie. Maybelle idolized Leslie and refused to accept the idea that the friendship between her brother and Leslie ended.

"Just call her Jess" she would often say. It seemed so easy. Why couldn't he just call her? Why did they stop talking in the first place? How did something that was once so easy become seemingly impossible? It was odd that he managed to stay in contact with Kyle who spent nearly a year in a war zone yet not with Leslie. There was always an occasional email or an actual hand written letter from his friend. Ironically, Kyle kept in contact with Leslie as well. Not that it should be odd. After all he had been their friend since junior high. Something of an outcast Kyle Travis caught Leslie's attention in 7th grade with his relentless writing. He was always scribbling in a notebook any chance he had. Tall and lanky, the bookish boy with crew cut hair and an obsession with the Marine Corps often stood out. In the early days of middle school it often caught the wrong kind of attention. Being bullied was something both Jess and Leslie were familiar with. They found a kindred spirit and soon Kyle made them a trio.

After being stationed in San Diego as a newly minted Marine he was only a short drive from Leslie's college. He managed to see her once before going overseas but it was more than Jess had seen of his best friend. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He often thought about going out to California and surprising her, a chance to save their friendship. That, however, would cost money; money and time, both of which Jess didn't have. Besides it didn't seem there was a friendship to save anymore. If it wasn't for Kyle he wouldn't know anything about Leslie's life. Kyle acted as something of a bridge between Jess and Leslie. He managed to keep them both updated on how the other was doing. Jess wasn't sure if Kyle was trying to get the two speaking again or if he was just making conversation. It was obvious Kyle was flustered with the behavior of his two friends but he never made an issue of it. The thought of his two friends caused Jess to reach into his pocket for his cell phone. He quickly scrolled through the pictures to one he favored. It was of Kyle and Leslie in California. Taken somewhere in Hollywood Kyle looked every bit the Marine with his close-cropped hair and seemingly added muscle. Leslie…well, she was beautiful. She seemed to get more beautiful if that was possible. Her golden hair was wrapped up and pinned together with what looked like two elaborate chopsticks. He loved it when she wore her hair like that. Though he never could understand how women could get their hair to do that. It was almost like an art form that only girls could learn. Her emerald eyes were matched by that smile. Leslie's smile was infectious even in picture form. There were times when a simple smile from her changed his mood in an instant. He missed that. He missed her.

"Hey, Aarons!" a burly voice jerked Jess out of his daydream. "You working overtime or what?" Jess turned to see his supervisor pointing to his watch. Mr. Simms was a hefty man with a bulging gut. Short, with glasses far too small for his plump face Bill Simms was a stickler for time. He expected shifts to begin and end on time.

"Uh, no sir just finishing up" Jess finished up his last box and hurried to the back room to clock out. At last he could go home, sleep and just forget about everything for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It never failed to amaze Leslie how she could land in Washington DC where the bright lights of the capital and the constant flow of traffic gave way in a relatively short drive to the rural countryside that was Lark Creek. It felt so lonely the closer she got to home. Such an odd sensation to feel towards her hometown. Of course it was quite late in the evening and Lark Creek was poorly lit. As they passed by Lark Creek Elementary school a wave of nostalgia swept over her. She smiled at the memories of a young Leslie Burke with her strange clothes, boyish hair and odd ways. She also remembered how lonely she felt those first couple of weeks. She rarely had her parent's attention and was having no success making friends at her new school. At the time it seemed the end of the world. Then Jess came into her life and everything changed. What would it have been like if she never knew Jess Aarons? What kind of person would she be now? He was on her mind even more now than before.

"You okay back there Les. You're awfully quiet?" Her father's question shocked her out of her daydream.

"Uh, yeah I'm just tired" she answered. "Just need some sleep is all." She hoped her parents would accept her excuse. She wasn't feeling in a particularly chatty mood. She didn't want her parents to feel as though she wasn't happy to see them but she just couldn't shake the melancholy that hung over her like a cloud. "Is Matthew at home?" Leslie felt she best make some sort of conversation to avoid any further questioning.

"Yeah, Maybelle is watching him" Judy Burke answered as she checked her cell phone. "He adores her you know." This wasn't surprising to Leslie. Maybelle was a spirited teenager with endless energy. From the various emails and texts she received it was obvious Jess's sister was involved in nearly every high school activity she could find. On top of that she did well academically. Leslie attributed that to Jess. He studied hard in high school to earn decent grades and Maybelle always looked up to him. She simply followed his example. Of course she couldn't help but think Maybelle took a little after her as well. After all Leslie was her "other" big sister.

"Oh Les, you'll never guess who we ran into at the airport?" Bill Burke chimed in. "It was before your plane landed." Leslie's first thought was of Jess. That was quickly dismissed though. Why would he be at the airport? Some friend of the family perhaps?

"Who was it?" she asked genuinely curious.

"Kyle Travis." The name brought a smile to her face. Kyle had slipped from her mind amid final exams, travel arrangements and life in general. Yet, knowing he was back in Lark Creek, at least temporarily, made her happy. At least he was safe back home.

"He was in uniform. Apparently he's been traveling for days and he certainly looked like it. He got lucky enough to get leave just in time for Christmas" her father said. "He's looking forward to seeing you two."

"Two?" Leslie asked surprised.

"You and Jess" Judy Burke clarified. "I'm sure Jess will be at his parent's house for Christmas. Should give you three a chance to catch up." It would be the first time since high school that the three of them were together. Leslie had not considered Kyle being home. The last time she saw him was just before he shipped out overseas. He was a proud Marine. He seemed taller somehow and certainly a bit more muscular. She had to admit the effect of all that training made an impact. She always thought Kyle had a nerdy kind of cuteness about him but she had no real attraction to him. However, there was something about the more athletic Kyle that caught her attention. Perhaps it was just the confidence he displayed. Then again he was always confident. Regardless that was in the past. She was happy he was home. It might make seeing Jess a little easier. Kyle could act as a buffer to help ease any tension. Still, at some point she was going to speak to Jess alone. She wanted to. They needed to.

As they pulled into the driveway Leslie instinctively glanced over at the Aarons house. The lights were on and a rather new looking pickup truck was out front. Jess inherited the old family pickup but it appeared the Aarons were doing better financially to afford the new truck. She hoped so. If there was a family that deserved a break it was the Aarons. Her attention was quickly diverted by the Christmas lights decorating her parent's house. For a moment she felt like a kid again. Maybe Christmas at home with her family wouldn't be such a bad thing. Leslie grabbed her bag and stepped out of the car. The wind cut through her jacket like it was tissue paper. It was like stepping into a cold shower. Clearly her parents saw her reaction.

"Southern California has given you thin skin Les" her father laughed. "You're going to need a real coat here."

"I'm going to need more than that" Leslie retorted. "A hat, gloves, scarf and some boots." Leslie cringed as another chilling wind blew through. Early that morning she was quite comfortable in the balmy weather of her home away from home. Several hours later she might as well be in the arctic.

"Don't worry hun, we've still got your old winter clothes" her mother said putting an arm around her daughter. "There in your closet right where you left them." Leslie smiled, resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

The sudden warmth of the house was a welcome relief. Leslie breathed in that familiar smell of home, a mixture of everything that made a house a home. It was refreshing, almost invigorating. Before she could take in her surroundings she heard a familiar voice.

"Welcome home Leslie!" Leslie turned to see Maybelle Aarons. The young girl's smile stretched from ear to ear. Leslie embraced her and the two began to laugh.

"I love your glasses!" Leslie said as she got a better look at her friend. "When did you start wearing them?"

"Only a few months ago. You would be amazed at how many guys like a girl in glasses." Leslie laughed but still couldn't get used to the idea of Maybelle dating. In her mind she was always the little girl trying so desperately to follow her big brother around. Yet here she was taller than Leslie, babysitting her little brother and by all accounts a very responsible young woman. "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Burke Matthew is in bed" Maybelle said quickly acknowledging the two parents. "He wanted to see Leslie so bad but he just couldn't keep his eyes open."

"Oh, that is so sweet" Leslie said looking to her parents. She couldn't help adoring her little brother. She had not seen him in a year except for the occasional chat via webcam. He was so young she hated not seeing him.

"Still think he's going to forget you" Judy Burke smiled taking her daughters luggage. Leslie actually thought her brother might forget her. After all she was gone for a chunk of his life. Yet, her little brother was as attached to her as she was to him. Leslie felt her spirits starting to lift.

"Hey Les, please tell me you're going to see Jess before you leave." Maybelle whispered as the two took a seat at the kitchen table. Maybelle wasn't holding back she went right for the jugular.

"Have you talked to him lately?" she asked.

"A few days ago but only because I pester him." Maybelle answered rolling her eyes. "He's quite the hermit these days."

"He has his own place doesn't he?" Leslie inquired though she knew the answer.

"Yeah, it's incredibly small. You can barely shut the bathroom door if you're brave enough to go in there. He seems to like it though." Leslie could imagine Jess in such a place. He appreciated solitude. Even when they were teenagers he would venture out to Terabithia just for the seclusion. She was always welcome of course. "Come on Leslie, you can't tell me you don't miss him." Maybelle persisted.

"Of course I miss him" she said quietly glancing towards the "gold room". "He's my best friend."

"Well you guys don't act like your best friends." Maybelle scolded. "Did you have a fight or something?"

"What? No, there wasn't any fight." Leslie replied.

"Well, then…" Maybelle stopped mid-sentence and pulled out her cell phone. Judging from the expression on her face it was obviously not good news.

"Everything okay?" Leslie asked.

"I gotta' go. Mom needs my help with Jolene."

"Jolene?"

"Oh, that's Brenda's daughter. Mom's watching her tonight and I guess she needs a break."

"Well, where is Brenda?" Leslie asked.

"That's a good question. I'm sure once my dad gets home there will be hell to pay whenever she shows up." Leslie could understand why Jess wanted out of his parent's house. She could only imagine what it must be like. Maybelle grabbed her coat and purse and gave Leslie a quick hug. "Promise me we can go shopping before you leave." Leslie laughed. Even before leaving for California she remembered Maybelle developed a passion for shopping even if it was only window shopping.

"Absolutely, I promise"

* * *

Jess didn't want to get out of bed. It was too cold. Leaving the cocoon of his bed meant facing a cold, drafty apartment with a broken heater. He had a space heater but figured it wasn't safe to leave on all night. The by-product of that safety precaution meant a painful experience upon awakening. Of course he didn't need to get out of bed. There was no class this morning. In fact there was no class for the next month. Jess smiled. It was a pleasant thought. Time off from studying was something he treasured. He held his own in most classes but nothing came easy. Jess often wondered if a college degree was worth all the effort but every night he spent stocking shelves reinforced his resolve.

"Dammit" he sighed. "I gotta' pee." Jess buried his head under the covers. Like it or not it was time to get up. His bladder wasn't going to wait much longer. He often thought he had some kind of prostate problem due to his frequent trips to the bathroom. His mom said he just drank too much water. This was true but hardly justified waking up so many times a night. Whatever the reason nature was calling and Jess heeded the call.

Once wrapped warmly in his robe Jess brewed a pot of coffee and poured a bowl of cereal. Sitting in front of his laptop he scrolled through the news before checking his email. Maybelle said he was archaic for using his email as much as he did. He just never got the hang of texting. Too often he caught himself trying to write grammatically correct sentences. Not only was this frowned upon by friends but quite time-consuming. Besides it was just as easy to check email from a phone so why not use it? It was a moot point. The world simply moved at a faster pace than he cared for. The very first email caught his attention.

"_Hey Jess,_

_Got home yesterday. Got lucky and got my leave just in time. I'll be here for two weeks. I'm going to be at Murphy's around 12:00. Meet me there if you can. If not call me later. _

_Kyle_

"Well I'll be" he smiled. "Kyle's back home." Kyle kept dropping hints that he might make it back for the holidays but never confirmed it. Jess figured given the fact he was a Marine serving overseas in a war there was no certainty about anything. The odds were slim so he simply didn't expect to see his friend any time soon. It wasn't surprising Kyle would go to Murphy's. It was a local favorite for the breakfast crowd. They were open all day but only served breakfast fare with pancakes being a specialty. Jess could remember going there as a kid. His parents loved it because they always served ridiculous size portions for a decent price. For the family on a budget it was a godsend. Kyle, of course, could eat pancakes all day every day. He had an endless appetite yet was skinny as a rail. At least he used to be. Jess was curious to see the new Marine Corps version of Kyle Travis. He glanced at the clock.

"11:15" he shouted. "Damn, how long did I sleep?" He quickly put his dishes away and headed for the shower. Luckily, Murphy's wasn't too far. Jess just prayed his car started.


	3. Chapter 3

**In writing this story my intent is to just let the story flow. I just want to see what I can put together while writing on a daily basis. It's kind of like an exercise I had in a class a long time ago. We were given a topic and 5 minutes to do something with it. I'm doing something similar here. Not rushing but trying to not over analyze everything either.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Leslie found driving the streets in and around Lark Creek a far cry from the controlled chaos of Los Angeles. She remembered actually being scared when she ventured onto the 401 freeway for the first time. There were so many lanes and it seemed rush hour was every hour. She couldn't forget a memorable Saturday evening getting lost in Hollywood. What started as a sightseeing adventure quickly turned into a lesson on preparation. Her parents had given her a GPS to help navigate the city. Leslie Burke, however, knew that to truly experience a new place you had to find your own way. It was like learning a language. You had to immerse yourself in the environment. Besides, using a GPS was cheating. Hours of frustration and profanity laced language and Leslie never again ventured out without her GPS. The fear, however, didn't last. It time Leslie could feel the heartbeat of the city. She became part of the pulse. Surfing, biking, running, hiking these were year round activities in a beautiful atmosphere. Rock concerts, Broadway musicals, museums, even the cemeteries were an attraction. It was intoxicating.

"Well, Leslie you're definitely not in Kansas anymore," she said to herself with a chuckle. Almost immediately she felt guilty. Lark Creek was her home. She had no right to feel depressed. In so many ways it saved her. Leslie Burke wouldn't be Leslie Burke without the small town of Lark Creek. Without Jess Aarons who knows what road she would have gone down. What about Kyle Travis? At a critical juncture in high school he was the glue that held them all together. Inf fact it was Kyle that woke her up this morning in. "How could he be up so early?" she asked aloud. If anything she assumed he would sleep a full day at a minimum. Considering his occupation who could blame him? He sounded like the same old Kyle on the phone. Ever upbeat and ready with a plan he had energy that even Leslie envied. She wasn't surprised he picked Murphy's to meet. The boy loved the place like a second home. The food was the obvious reason but Leslie knew that the original owner, one Raymond T. Murphy, better known as old man Murphy had a lot to do with it. Murphy was a former Army Ranger that loved to tell stories. Growing up, Kyle just happened to be fascinated by all things military. At that time the place was decorated with all kinds of military memorabilia. It might as well have been the Smithsonian to Kyle. Leslie always thought it was an odd setup and couldn't imagine how it survived. The food was good, if greasy, but it had the feel of an army surplus store. When Murphy finally retired he sold the place to a young couple who kept the name but little else.

Leslie sighed as she glanced around while waiting at a traffic light. The cold, gray blanket that stretched on forever challenged her sun obsessed brain. Sure, southern California had the May gray and June gloom but it paled in comparison to the oppressive nature of an east coast winter. Leslie spent the better part of her morning digging through her closet to find clothing that could stand up to this weather. She felt a bit over dressed but hated being cold.

"There it is" she said with a smile. "Wow, this is different." Murphy's was still there but all around it a strip mall arose from what once was open land. The old breakfast joint stuck out like a steak at an all vegetarian feast. The strip mall had that freshly built look, everything was new. Murphy's, though renovated years back, just seemed that much older. Still, the parking lot was as full as she remembered it being and there was a small crowd huddled outside. Saturday mornings were particularly crowded. After parking Leslie quickly texted Kyle and braced for the cold. She nearly broke into a sprint to reach the entrance. It was the smell that made her stop. Bacon, pancakes, and coffee, they all had a distinct and pleasing scent. Yet, when rolled into one glorious aroma it was overpowering. Suddenly she felt like a plate of blueberry pancakes would be perfect.

Leslie walked in and scanned the crowd for her friend. It wasn't long before she found that distinctive high and tight haircut. Kyle was sitting in a booth by himself sipping on a cup of coffee. He was wearing one his trademark plaid button down shirts with sleeves rolled. Although it appeared he was wearing a thermal underneath the shirt. He must have had a bit of an adjustment to the cold weather as well. He seemed oblivious to the world around him. Kyle often wandered off into his own mind. Leslie always figured he was working on some story. In high school he had the uncanny ability to spend class time working on his stories yet stayed on top of everything going on in the class. As she walked towards the booth Kyle suddenly looked up and smiled.

"Hey Les!" he said enthusiastically as he sprang from his seat and embraced her. Leslie had to admit surprise. Kyle was perhaps the friendliest person she knew but he was never much of a hugger. It was a welcome surprise though. Leslie was from a family of affectionate people and she always appreciated a good hug. "It's great to see you. I'm so glad you could make it." As they sat down Leslie marveled at her friend.

"It's great to see you too" she said removing her wool cap and heavy coat. "You think I would miss breakfast at Murphy's with one of my best friends? I was so happy when my parents told me you were home."

"I swear I couldn't believe your parents recognized me."

"Kyle, they've known you since you were thirteen." Leslie said as she thanked the waitress for a steaming cup of coffee.

"Yeah, but I wasn't the only Marine at the airport. My mom didn't even recognize me when I graduated from boot camp."

"Well, they were glad to see you and so am I." Kyle finished another cup of coffee as the waitress reappeared.

"You're waiting for one more right?" she asked refilling his cup.

"Yeah, should be here any minute" Kyle answered. Leslie peered up from her menu.

"Who's joining us" she asked curiously. Kyle didn't answer immediately. It was obvious he was hesitating.

"I hope you don't get upset Les but uh….I invited Jess." Leslie felt a sudden sense of nervousness. She could literally feel her heart start to beat faster. Suddenly it was getting warmer. Why? Her best friend since grade school, that she had not seen in years was coming to breakfast. The boy next door that held a place in her heart that no other had been able to reach. Why would she be upset? Why was she nervous? Why was she starting to sweat? "You are upset" Kyle said snapping Leslie back into the moment.

"Wha….no, Kyle, I'm not upset. Why would I be?" She said hoping to reassure him.

"If anybody can pick up on the change between you two it's me" he said glancing towards the entrance. "I know we've been out of high school for a few years now and granted things change but you and Jess…"

"Jess and me what?" Leslie interjected.

"You and Jess really _are _best friends" he said looking into her eyes. "People throw that term around a lot but with you two it's the real deal."

"Kyle, I have a lot of friends. And you happen to be a _best _friend." Leslie noted the change in her friends face. A worried, almost painful expression seemed to melt over him.

"I know you have a lot of friends and I consider myself lucky to be one of them" he said fidgeting with his coffee cup. "You're beautiful, smart, funny and just a damn good person. I swear Les you really are like an angel. You're a magnet. People are drawn to you. But no matter how many come and go in your life there is only one Jess Aarons. It's like…it's like destiny or something. I don't want to see you two just drift apart. Life is short Leslie. You never know if there will be a tomorrow." Leslie was struck by how emotionally honest Kyle was being. There was real concern in his voice. He wasn't looking at her anymore. He was staring off into space as if lost in his own mind. However, this wasn't the daydreaming Kyle from high school. This was different. Leslie began to worry as a vacant expression fell over him. Leslie wasn't sure what to do. It was like Kyle wasn't there anymore. Physically he was but mentally he checked out.

"Kyle" she said as she gently took his hand. "You okay?" Her touch seemed to bring him back. The life returned to his eyes and he seemed to relax.

"Yeah…I'm okay" he said finally looking at her. "Sorry, Leslie. I kind of' spaced out there."

"It's okay, no worries. We can leave if you want."

"No, I'm okay. I'm fine, really. Besides, I invited my two closest friends to breakfast" he said with a smile. "I wouldn't trade it for anything. Now where the hell is Jess?"

"You think maybe he's standing outside?" Leslie asked. "Maybe he thinks you're meeting him outside."

"Certainly possible" Kyle shrugged. "I didn't actually talk to him, just sent an email. I'll go take a look."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I'm enjoying the return to Terabithia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As always I did not create Bridge to Terabithia or own any rights to it. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jess scrolled through his phone's directory as he walked towards the growing crowd outside of Murphy's. Kyle didn't specify if he was meeting him inside our outside. Not that it mattered he could just call him. Even that was unnecessary. Kyle was never late. If he wasn't outside then he already had a table. Jess scanned the crowd but didn't see his friend.

"Well, I am running late" Jess mumbled to himself. All the better he figured since he was hungry and didn't feel like waiting. The crowds at Murphy's were notoriously large on the weekend. An hour wait wasn't unusual. Jess could remember how frustrated his father used to get waiting. Factor in trying to corral a passel of kids and it didn't take long for the volcano to blow. That was actually the reason the Aarons family quit going to the restaurant. Though it was a bargain and the food was good the frustration simply wasn't worth it; at least not to Jack Aarons. Jess smiled, it seemed so frivolous now. He could only imagine what his father would do in the middle of the crowd he was standing in. Jess glanced back at his phone.

"You just can't ever be on time can you?" Jess whirled around to see the smiling face of his friend.

"Hey, I was looking for you. I thought you would be inside already." Jess said sticking his hand out. Kyle returned the greeting but gave him the "man-hug". Jess wasn't the most affectionate person in the world. Outside of the girls he dated and his sisters he generally didn't hug any of his friends, Leslie being an exception of course. However, the man-hug kept the formal handshake while just allowing a quick embrace with the other arm.

"I've got a table already and a surprise" Kyle said as they walked towards the entrance.

"A surprise?" Jess could only wonder what his friend had in mind. "Only back one day and you're setting up a surprise."

"Well, unlike some people I don't waste time Jess" Kyle joked. "Let me guess you woke up around 11:00?"

"Hey, it's Saturday and I worked last night." Jess fired back in his mock tone.

"Jess, I spent the last couple days traveling from the other side of the world to get here and I was up bright and early this morning."

"Now that's just not normal. Of course, you were never normal, but I'm sure the Marines have deprived you of enough sleep that you could use a few extra winks."

"You have no idea," Kyle said with a chuckle. "Somewhere in the Pentagon a General is sitting in an office writing a proposal on how sleep is detrimental to the Corps." Jess and Kyle navigated their way through the maze of people to reach the entrance. It seemed Kyle was in an awful rush to get inside. Jess had to pick up his pace just to keep up.

"Are you hungry or just cold?" Jess asked nearly at a trot. Kyle didn't answer. He just hurried his way into Murphy's. Jess didn't know what to make of his friends behavior but decided he better hurry up or he would miss the meal altogether. Once inside he found Kyle standing still, breathing heavy and sweating. He looked nervous. It reminded Jess of a time when he and Leslie were off to their kingdom in Terabithia. Perhaps a little over anxious Leslie let go of the rope prematurely and crash landed on the other side. Jess never forgot the look on her face. She narrowly missed going into the creek and the look of shock on her face reflected it. That was the look he saw in Kyle's eyes.

"Hey Kyle, you okay man?" He asked a little worried.

"Yeah…I'm fine" he answered wiping his brow. "Come on, I want you to meet my girl."

"Girl?" Jess was shocked. "How did you have time to get a girlfriend?" Jess followed Kyle through the maze of tables trying hard to figure out how Kyle managed to find a girl to date while in a war zone.

"Jess this is Leslie, Leslie this is Jess. I believe you two know each other" Kyle said nonchalantly taking the seat opposite of Leslie. Jess was motionless. He couldn't believe she was sitting right in front of him. Those beautiful green eyes stared back at him. His heart felt like it was beating twice as fast, his skin was starting to itch and he was fairly sure he had lost the ability to speak.

"I swear to God if you two don't hug I'm not buying breakfast." Kyle bellowed in a tone somewhere between a joke and a threat. "I've hugged both of you so I know you can do it."

"Hey Leslie" Jess said as she got out of her seat.

"Hey Jess" she replied with that smile he knew so well and missed so much. The two embraced. Jess couldn't believe Leslie was home. Not only was she home but she was in his arms. She actually smelled better than the food. Of course Leslie always smelled good. Even when they were kids he remembered thinking that.

"Kyle said he had a surprise" Jess said as they pulled apart.

"Yeah, he's been busy since he got home. I don't think he's had time to sleep."

"That's okay, I'm used to it." Kyle chimed in as he drank his coffee. Jess and Leslie suddenly became aware that the majority of the patrons inside Murphy's were staring at them. "Why don't you two have a seat and we can let this young woman do her job" he said motioning to the waitress standing somewhat uneasy behind them.

* * *

"Kyle sure can put away the coffee" Jess laughed as he and Leslie walked into the parking lot.

"And pancakes, eggs, hash browns" Leslie added. "He certainly has a healthy appetite."

"Well I'm sure he's glad to be home. He can catch up on some rest. Although if he keeps drinking coffee like that he's never going to get any sleep."

"The jet lag will catch up with him soon enough. When I flew back from Europe last year I slept for twelve hours non-stop. Kyle traveled twice that distance. I think he's just running on adrenaline."

"And caffeine."

"Lots of caffeine." As they waited for Kyle to finish paying the check Leslie noticed a familiar face. "Hey, Jess is that Scott Brady?"

"Scott Brady? Where?" he asked scanning the parking lot. Just the mention of the name made him uneasy.

"Next to that red pickup. The really big red pickup."

"Yeah, I think that is him" Jess said disapprovingly. "Still in Lark Creek, that's a shame." Scott Brady graduated from Lark Creek High School the same year as Leslie and Jess. He was popular in high school. An athlete, lots of friends, the girls liked him, it seemed a lot of people liked him; at least the people that didn't really know him. In truth Scott Brady was mean; a bully that really enjoyed hurting people. Kyle became a target for a time before Scott moved onto other victims. Leslie attracted his attention for other reasons the memory of which sent a shiver down her spine.

"Do you think he remembers us?" Leslie asked.

"I don't know I would prefer to not find out."

"What are you two looking at?" Jess and Leslie were so intent on Scott Brady they never saw Kyle approaching.

"You see that guy smoking next to the big red pickup?" Jess answered. "Look familiar?"

"Jesus Christ, that pile of crap is still alive?" Kyle growled. "Thought for sure he'd be dead or in jail." The trio stared at their former classmate as he disappeared into Murphy's. "Well, that was a pleasant trip down memory lane" Kyle said fumbling for his keys. "I've got to get home relatives are going to be stopping by."

"Are you ever going to sleep?" Leslie asked trying to hide her concern.

"Of course, that's what I plan to do when the relatives show up." They all laughed as Kyle began walking towards his car.

"Hey, when are we getting together again?" Jess yelled.

"You two just let me know the when and where and I'll be there. Anytime, okay." He waved and soon vanished into his car.

"So, what are you plans while you're here?" Jess asked walking Leslie to her car.

"Well, there's supposed to be a big family gathering at the Burke household. At least that was the original plan. However, that big storm that is supposed to hit may complicate things." Jess vaguely recalled watching the news and hearing about a huge snowstorm heading towards the east coast.

"God, I'm glad you made it here before the storm" Jess didn't realize just how relieved his voice sounded. Leslie smiled.

"So am I." As they continued walking it was obvious neither wanted the reunion to end. After years apart they barely scratched the surface. There was so much to talk about. Leslie had a ton of stories to tell and Jess wanted to hear them. They couldn't simply eat breakfast and say 'see you later.'

"Leslie, uh…do you want to…I mean if you have time…do you want to go, I don't know, do something?"

"Do you really think I would say no to the king of Terabithia?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jess and Leslie knew there would be time for meeting the families. Judy and Bill Burke were hoping Jess would stop by. Leslie, of course promised to take Maybelle shopping. However, the pair decided that there was something they wanted to do alone. There was a place you see, a place that was just for them. Not so many years ago that special place forged a friendship and saved two souls that were drifting aimlessly. In danger of becoming lost at such an early age could have had drastic effects on their future. Yet, fate intervened and brought them together. Just when they were drifting apart fate again interceded, this time in the form of a friend and placed them together. Now, they wanted to return; they wanted to return together to that special place. Terabithia was a world they never shared with anyone else. Not even Kyle knew about the magical place just beyond the rope. Abandoned so long ago would it still be there? Would there be any magic or did that only exist in the adolescent versions of Jess and Leslie?

"It's still there" Jess said staring at the worn, tattered old rope. "I can't believe it's still there."

"Did you expect it to disappear?" Leslie asked with a playful push.

"I don't know. Maybe…I guess it just seemed like it was old when we found it."

"We were probably the last to use it. In all the years we were running around out here how many people do you remember seeing?"

"Not counting the Terabithians?"

"Yes, not counting the Terabithians…Smart-ass."

"We had the place all to ourselves. It was our kingdom. If anybody was watching us they probably thought we were on drugs or mental."

"Nice Jess, nice." Leslie said searching the ground for a stick.

"Well, you know they found a large pot farm out here a few years back."

"What? They did not."

"Oh yeah, it was on all the local news stations. Apparently it had been going on for a while. DEA came in and seized all of it. So, who knows, we could've been high the whole time. Terabithia was nothing more than the by-product of some wacky weed." Leslie stared at Jess for a moment. One of the few bad lessons he learned from Kyle was how to deliver a line so convincingly it was hard to doubt no matter how ridiculous.

"You know Jess all I wanted to do was go back to our childhood hangout, relieve the memories with my best friend and you just had to ruin it." Leslie lowered her head and began walking away.

"Wait, Leslie" he yelled running after her. "I'm sorry, I was just kidding around. I didn't mean to..."

"Kyle is my friend too Jess" she said with a mischievous smile. "I picked up a thing or two."

"Touché Miss Burke," Jess stared across to the other side of the creek then glanced back at the rope. "So, how are we going to cross?"

"Jess there is only one way into Terabithia" she answered gesturing toward the rope.

"Leslie, there is no way either one of us is touching that rope. We'll find another way."

"Okay. Lead the way my king." Jess looked at her for a moment. He wasn't sure if she was actually giving up that easy or if she never planned on swinging across in the first place. Either way he was pleased if a little confused. He took the lead and they began to patrol along the creek. The winter left the trees barren but made the brush easier to wade through. Surprisingly it didn't take long for an opportunity to present itself.

"Take a look at that" Jess said pointing to a fallen tree. "That should work don't you think?"

"It's perfect. It's like nature made us a bridge, a bridge to Terabithia." Jess looked over at Leslie. Her eyes were beaming with excitement. It was reminiscent of the day so many years ago. No matter how many countries she traveled too, no matter how far away she lived, no matter how many friends she had Leslie Burke was still the same girl he met in 5th grade. Over the years as they lost touch he sometimes thought maybe she outgrew him. Perhaps Jess Aarons was just a small town boy she grew up with. He always knew she would move on to greater things than Lark Creek but always felt he held a piece of her heart just as she held a piece of his. From the look in her eye and the smile on her face he was beginning to believe he was right.

"Let's go" Jess said as he stepped onto the bridge. Leslie followed and they were soon across weaving their way through the trees. Despite the years since their last visit they knew the way; at least they thought they did. After several minutes of crunching through branches and brush a sense of frustration overcame them.

"Do you think it's gone?" Leslie asked. It was certainly possible. They built their castle over ten years ago and it wasn't exactly the Roman Coliseum. Even when they were kids the tree house was falling apart. They held it together with whatever they could find but a strong thunderstorm could wreak havoc.

"I can't imagine the whole thing would be gone. I mean there would be debris scattered about." Even as he said it Jess wondered if their castle was indeed gone. Those doubts didn't last long.

"Jess, look" Leslie grabbed his arm and pointed through a clearing. "There it is." To be more precise it was partially there. The overall frame of the tree house was still anchored between the trees. Part of the roof was gone and it looked as though what remained was soon to follow. The wood was ravaged by time and the forest had begun to reclaim it.

"It's so small" Jess said baffled.

"We were only ten years old when we built it Jess" Leslie laughed. "It does look small though." It reminded Jess of the time he tried to ride Joyce Anne's bicycle. Though he was only trying to get a laugh he nearly broke it. It was odd-looking at such a vital part of their lives withered and worn with age. The innocence of youth that Jess and Leslie brought to Terabithia was gone. It was as though they walked through a one-way door and only once on the other side did they realize what they had lost.

"It feels…sad" Jess said searching for the right words. "I feel guilty for some reason."

"It's part of our childhood and a big part of our friendship. To somebody else it's just a broken down tree house but to us…"

"It's Terabithia."

"Yeah, and it's everything that is good about having a best friend" Leslie said taking hold of Jess's hand. They walked around their castle reliving memory after memory. Past adventures battling the Dark Master, long conversations among two best friends sharing a box of cookies in their own special place. The sense of loss wasn't restricted to Terabithia. It extended to the friends that created it. Once back in the heart of where it all began they could truly feel how close they were to losing each other.

"I really miss you Jess" Leslie said as she stopped and looked at him.

"I've missed you too Leslie, more than you know."

"What happened to us?" she asked as she peered into the inside of their castle. "We practically stopped talking…or communicating in any form." Jess grabbed a sturdy branch and pulled himself up to get a better look at the tree house.

"I don't know" he answered as he eyed a small metal box. "I mean how is it we both kept in touch with Kyle but not each other?"

"I don't know but I always pestered him for information about you."

"So did I…about you that is." They sat down on an old log, both silent for a moment. Jess dusted off the metal box but soon realized there was more rust than dust. "I wanted to call you so many times. I don't really know why I didn't. You were the only person I ever really opened up to. Yet, move to Los Angeles and…well, I don't know."

"I know me too" Leslie added. "After a while I just got used to it. God, that sounds awful." They looked at each other and smiled.

"I know what you mean. It was almost like I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Leslie asked watching Jess try to pry open the metal box.

"Probably missing you more than I already did" as he said it the lid broke off the small box. "Oh wow," Jess said almost in a whisper.

"What is it Jess?" Leslie peered over his shoulder as he showed her the box. It took only a second for the memory to wash over her. "Jess do you remember?" she asked cradling the box like an ancient artifact.

"Of course I do. I can't believe it's still in there." It was that wonderful time when they first created Terabithia; when they escaped the world of Lark Creek and all the problems that went with it. One summer day while plotting their next adventure inside the castle Leslie reached into her pocket for a pack of gum. Leslie always had a pack of gum. It was as much a part of her daily décor as the arm warmers. Of course she always offered Jess a piece. Ever since that day on the school bus when she offered that first token of friendship it had become something of a symbol to both of them. It was the ice breaker that softened Jess's stubborn side and allowed their friendship to blossom. On this day Leslie only had one stick of gum left. Naturally she offered it to Jess. Being a gentleman of course he refused. With neither willing to take the stick of gum from the other they decided it would stay in the castle as a symbol of their friendship. They found an empty can of breath mints and decided that would be its home.

"Nothing crushes us" Leslie uttered as she softly touched the stick of gum. "What exactly did you mean Jess?"

"Huh? What did I mean?" Jess lost his train of thought once they discovered their pseudo time capsule.

"You said you were afraid of missing me more than you already did. What did you mean?"

"Well, uh…I mean I missed you and the more I thought about you the harder it got." Jess suddenly felt uneasy. There was more he wanted to say but he felt scared. Did Leslie suspect he was hiding something? If she was the same Leslie he knew from his past then she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Do you think if we had stayed in touch it would've been easier or harder?" She knew exactly what he wanted to say. Leslie was working it out of him. Did Jess tell her? He didn't even know how she felt? Besides what would it change? They lived in two different worlds. Leslie was big city, Hollywood and sunshine. In her eyes the world was limitless. Jess, on the other hand, was small town, quiet and sullen. The world was full of limitations. Those two worlds didn't mix well together.

"Harder" Jess didn't hesitate. The answer just came out. Maybe his subconscious was taking over.

"Harder?" Leslie probed.

"When you first moved away" he began as he looked into the trees. "I felt terrible. My best friend was moving across the country and I knew it would never be the same. I tried to convince myself that everything would be fine; we would stay in touch and all that. But in the back of my mind I knew it was over."

"Over" Leslie interrupted. "Jess, nothing is over."

"Be honest Les, you were dreading this trip home weren't you?" Leslie could read Jess like a book but he often had the same ability with her.

"Yeah, I was" she admitted softly. "But there were two reasons I wanted to come," she said again taking his hand. "My family and you. How can you say it's over?" Jess could feel the warmth of her hand despite the chilling wind. Just her touch was electrifying.

"When we first met we were both outcasts" he said looking at her hand in his. "We were perfect for each other. We accepted each other unconditionally. It didn't matter what the rest of the world was doing. I loved those days but they didn't last. By the time we were in high school you had a ton of friends, a ton of activities and not a lot of time."

"We still saw each other every day Jess" Leslie said a bit defensively.

"I know. But it was a sign of what was coming. Once you left for California…" Jess couldn't finish his sentence. He stared at the ground unable to look at Leslie.

"What is it Jess?" Leslie knew better than anyone how Jess tended to bottle up his emotions. Over the course of their friendship he relaxed around her and was able to open up. "You can talk to me you know. That hasn't changed." Jess took a couple of breaths and ran his fingers through his hair. He was fighting himself and with Jess that could last a while. "Talk to me Aarons."

"Once you were gone there was no chance" he forced himself to say.

"No chance for what?"

"No chance to tell you that my feelings for you changed. They changed years ago. But when you left that's when it really hit me. Once you weren't around, once I didn't see you every day I realized I didn't just miss my friend. I missed someone that…" He hesitated for a moment. Did he really have any right to just say it? They had virtually no relationship of any kind the past couple of years. How could he drop a drop such a bombshell? What if he ruined any chance of saving their friendship? As the worries swirled through his head Leslie's hand softly touched his cheek and turned his face to her. She leaned in and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Some mild profanity in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"I can't believe she just kissed me. I mean I was about to tell her how I felt and she just kissed me." Jess was still overwhelmed with the events of the day. He saw his best friend for the first time in years, they revisited their childhood sanctuary and both realized their feelings moved beyond friendship.

"I'm happy for you Jess, for you and Les" Kyle said taking a drink. "It's about time too I might add."

"About time?" Jess questioned his friend.

"Yeah, you two have been in love with each other practically since I met you guys."

"That's not true. We were just kids back then, barely in junior high."

"Well, puppy love turned into real love. Anyway, who cares, I'm just glad you two finally crossed that bridge." Jess had to admit he agreed. It seemed like a dream yet it was real. Sure, he dated other girls but it was never serious. It always seemed to fizzle out after a few dates. They weren't Leslie. As happy as he felt doubts began to creep in from the back of his mind.

"Do you think…maybe it's a bad idea?" he asked his friend.

"What?" Kyle looked up from his beer perplexed. "Are you kidding?"

"She lives in Los Angeles. I live here. How can that work?"

"I've been living in a really shitty part of the world Jess and you're both still my friends."

"Kyle, that's not the same."

"Yes it is" Kyle shot back gripping his mug with a vice like grip. His eyes were focused and intense. "Jess, you're thinking too much. California, Virginia it doesn't matter. It's not like you can't talk to each other. Christ, with the internet you could see her every night. Leslie's here now, you can visit her in California or both of you can jump on a plane and go somewhere together."

"I know but being apart isn't good for a relationship. It could all fall apart as soon as we're separated. It's not like guys don't hit on her. Besides maybe she thinks it was all a mistake. She could be regretting the whole thing right now."

"Jess, that's crap and you know it." Kyle fired back as he finished his beer. "Leslie doesn't second guess everything she does. She knows what she wants. This is your chance man. You've got to take it and run with it. Jess…" Kyle closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He appeared exhausted. There was tension across his face that Jess had never seen before. "Jess, life is short. It ends like that" he said with the snap of his fingers. "Leslie could die in California in some damn car accident. How would you feel then? There's no second chances man. You've got to live now." Jess appreciated his friend's honesty. However, the manner in which Kyle was displaying it was starting to scare him. He wasn't drunk; he nursed one beer the entire time they were in Churchill's. Churchill's was a relatively new "pub" that came complete with an authentic British red telephone box. Designed more in the style of an English pub Jess had to admit it felt more relaxed than he imagined a typical bar would be. Still, outside of the phone booth he doubted it shared any other similarities to an actual British pub. He thought it was odd Kyle wanted to come here. It didn't fit his personality. Maybe he picked up drinking in the Marine Corps. Maybe he just felt like it's what they were supposed to do. However, Kyle seemed indifferent to the alcohol. Though he was happy Kyle was listening to him ramble on about his love life he was starting to realize maybe Kyle needed someone to talk to.

As Jess contemplated what to say he noticed a familiar face at another table; a familiar face they already saw once that day. One of the problems with living in a small town was never being able to escape the past. There was always somebody or something waiting to remind you. Jess saw no reason to bring it to Kyle's attention. In high school he feared Scott Brady. Of course he had reason to. As one of the unfortunate souls to attract the bully's attention Kyle endured his share of abuse. He was no coward but Brady was too big, too strong and too mean. Scott was sitting with some friends and seemed oblivious to Jess or Kyle. It seemed foolish to think he would remember them and that was fine with Jess.

"Come on let's get out of here" Jess said grabbing his coat. "I need some real food."

"I could go for some chow" Kyle agreed. As Jess put his coat on he felt his phone vibrate. Just a day earlier he would've checked to see who was calling but odds that he would actually answer were slim. Given the events of the day, however, he retrieved his phone like Wild Bill Hickok drawing down on an adversary. The smile on his face must have been big enough for the whole pub to see.

"Damn, Jess I guess I know who it is" Kyle laughed. "Well, don't keep her waiting." Jess quickly answered as Kyle discreetly excused himself.

While talking to Leslie Jess kept an eye on Kyle. He wandered his way to the bar and had a seat. From the looks of it he only ordered a coffee. Jess sat back down as he became more enthralled in his conversation with Leslie. Apparently several of the family members that planned on being in Lark Creek for the holidays were either stranded in an airport or cancelled their plans altogether. Jess could tell she was relieved. Sometimes extended family could be a pain; Jess understood that all too well. Glancing back to the bar Jess felt a lump in his throat as he saw Scott Brady talking to Kyle; so much for not being recognized. The noise of countless conversations made it impossible for him to hear what was being said. Kyle looked to be making a passive gesture. It was the universal sign of 'I don't want trouble.' The knot in Jess's stomach began to tighten.

"I am in the Marines, I told you that already." Kyle said as the pub suddenly became quiet. The patrons were aware of a possible confrontation. Brady was big, not as muscular as his high school wrestling days but big nonetheless. With his shaved head, all black attire, the shirt being at least one size too small, Scott looked like a bouncer. Even after a couple of years in the Marine Corps Kyle was physically in the bully's shadow.

"You're lying" Scott yelled. It was obvious he had indulged in a few drinks. "No way you could make it in the Marines. I bet you failed the physical. You couldn't handle boot camp. How can you tell lies like that? Trying to pass yourself off as some kind of damn hero."

"Never said I was a hero" Kyle growled back. "But I am a Marine. I earned it. I made it through boot camp, I survived combat. If I'm not mistaken you're the one that failed the physical. Now leave me alone you pathetic jackass!" Kyle screamed. Anybody not aware of the potential hostilities clearly was now. Kyle never took his eyes off Brady but Jess could see him take a step back.

"You son-of-a-bitch I'll kill you!" Scott shouted as he grabbed Kyle's coat. What happened next was something Jess never expected. In a fluid motion Kyle trapped Brady's arm, threw a strike to his nose, a shin to his groin and with Brady hunched over a smashing knee to his face. It lasted only seconds. Kyle stood for a moment over the crumpled heap in front of him. For a moment Jess thought Kyle was going to continue the beating. Instead, he quickly scanned his surroundings then bolted out of the pub. Jess felt like he just watched a scene from a movie. The moment was so surreal he inadvertently hung up on Leslie. Once he snapped out of it he hurried out of the bar to find his friend.

* * *

"I don't know where he could've gone," Jess said as he looked over at Leslie. "It's been hours and this isn't exactly a big town." After picking her up the two scoured the town hoping to find their friend.

"He's on foot. There's only so much ground he can cover. Don't worry Jess we'll find him." She reached out and stroked his shoulder reassuringly. "Do you think the police are looking for him?"

"I don't know. I guess I mean you can't just beat the crap out of someone even if they deserved it."

"From what you said Scott made the first move."

"Yeah, and he deserved what he got. But Kyle may have gone a bit overboard."

"It's hard to imagine Kyle doing that. I don't think I would've believed it if you hadn't been there. It doesn't fit him. At least not the Kyle we used to know."

"What do you mean?" Jess found the comment strange. All three of them had been apart for the last several years but Kyle was the one constant. One fight didn't change him.

"Jess, haven't you noticed something…different about Kyle?"

"He defended himself Leslie. He didn't go looking for the fight."  
"That's not what I'm talking about," she said staring out the car window. "When I was talking with him at Murphy's before you arrived. The way he talked was different. He was very insistent about you and me not drifting apart. He kept going on about how life is short." Jess experienced a moment of déjà vu.

"Sounds like the conversation I had with him before all this happened. He said life ends like that," Jess said snapping his fingers. "That there are no second chances, to live now."

"That's eerie jess," Leslie said growing more worried. "We've got to find him."

"I know but where would he go?" Leslie thought about Terabithia. She and Jess created it to find refuge, a place to go when nothing made sense. Kyle never knew about it but she remembered a place he mentioned years ago. In high school he used to love taking walks in the evening by himself. Primarily it was a winter habit for him but the walks always ended up in the same place. He found comfort there, solace.

"I know where he is."


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter contains some graphic language and depictions of violence. As always I do not own any rights to_ The Bridge to Terabithia._ **

* * *

Chapter 7

Jess pulled his car into the parking lot of Lark Creek Elementary. Though he had been through the parking lot more times than he could remember at night it seemed unusual. It was poorly lit and judging by the amount of pot holes in desperate need of repair.

"Leslie, do you really think Kyle would come here? Why would he want to come back to grade school? He didn't care for school any more than I did."

"For the same reason you and I went back to Terabithia today" Leslie answered. "Come on let's go." Leslie was out of the car as soon as Jess parked. He had to run just to catch up with her. The playground was an open field with a makeshift basketball court and the standard staples all playgrounds have. The trees rested mostly along the fence line surrounding the area. Leslie seemed to know where she was going even in the dark. Her paced slowed until she stopped and Jess sensed she was waiting for him. Standing beside her he reached for her hand and grasped it. There was no hesitation, no fear. They looked at each other for a moment.

"It's been a long time since we were on this playground" Jess said nostalgically.

"Yeah, it's where it all began, where we began" Leslie added. "Do you remember that old bench that sat at the far end of the playground? The one the teachers always sat on when we had recess?" Jess couldn't forget the image of two worn and weary teachers trying to find peace amid a mob of children. It always reminded him of his parents. When he was young and running wild with his sisters, or as wild as he let himself be, he could remember seeing his parents seeking the same refuge.

"Yeah, I remember it. It's just over there near the end of the fence. Under that tree where the old swings used to be" he said pointing.

"That's where Kyle is, on that bench." Leslie started walking and Jess followed. As they walked they came across a coat lying on the ground. Jess reached down and picked it up.

"It's his coat" Jess said with a sense of dread. They picked up their pace and soon came across a crumpled up shirt. Leslie grabbed it and instantly recognized it as the plaid shirt Kyle was wearing earlier at Murphy's. Tucked into the shirt pocket she found a set of dog tags.

"Jesus Leslie…"

"He's okay Jess" she responded quickly. They walked slowly into the darkness until the outline of the tree merged into the real thing and a bench with a lone occupant appeared. Jess and Leslie stopped as their eyes adjusted. Sitting before them was their friend. Kyle was staring off into the distance. His eyes were stained red, tears dried to his face. Besides his jeans and tennis shoes the only other garment he wore was a long sleeve thermal. Given the frigid temperature they were sure Kyle must be freezing. Yet, he seemed calm. He wasn't shivering, just staring into the darkness while methodically rolling something between his fingers. It looked as though he had done it a thousand times. Leslie doubted he was even aware of it.

"Kyle?" she said softly. She wanted to move closer to him but Jess held her back. He was only protecting her but Leslie felt it was unnecessary. "Kyle" she repeated. The young Marine looked up and a brief smile escaped his lips. His eyes focused and softened and he stopped rolling the object in his hand.

"I thought it might be you two when I saw the car pull into the parking lot" he said looking at the grasped hands of his two friends. "I'm glad I was right."

"Kyle, you've got to put your coat on" Leslie said taking the coat from Jess. She sat down on the bench next to him and motioned for Jess to sit on his other side. "Please Kyle, put on your coat."

"This feels great actually" he said looking into the sky. "It's so…cleansing. That crispness in the air, it's so purifying. I feel like I can finally breathe again. It's…home." Kyle took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You know over there it would be a hundred and twenty degrees in the shade. And there we are carrying a full combat load, body armor, weapon and Kevlar sweating our asses off. It was so damn dirty too. I swear you never felt clean you know? I mean sand was everywhere and in everything. Damn sandstorms were so bad you couldn't see your hand in front of your face." Leslie reached for his hand and felt the object he had been rolling in his fingers.

"Kyle what is that?" she asked.

"This" he said opening his hand. He seemed unaware that it was even there. "It's the eagle, globe and anchor." It was small, black and barely visible. He gave it to Leslie. "That's the Marine Corps emblem." Leslie took a closer look. She recognized the familiar symbol. On day trips to San Diego the emblem was everywhere. From stickers on the back of cars and pick-up trucks to flags flying in front yards San Diego was a Marine Corps town. Of course in high school Kyle wore Marine Corps T-shirts so often she never paid much attention. "That's the one they gave me when I made it. When I could call myself a Marine."

"I remember you telling me about that" Jess said looking at his friend. "You got it after finishing the crucible."

"Yeah, that's right," Kyle replied as he looked to the ground. "You know what's funny?"

"What's that?"

"I barely made it." Kyle said looking at his friend. "After all those years in high school going on and on about the Marines, reading all those books on Marine Corps history, after all the training I did to get ready, I barely made it."

"Barely made it?" Leslie asked.

"I barely made it through boot camp. I was a total screw up. I was convinced they were going to send me home. My drill instructor kept saying that in order to preserve the integrity of the Corps he was going to have me discharged for failure to adapt to military life."

"Kyle, doesn't everybody struggle? I mean it's supposed to be tough right?" Leslie asked.

"You don't get it Les" Kyle answered. "Remember the story you and Jess told me about Michael McNeil back in high school? You know, the dorky kid that tried out for the cross country team?" Jess and Leslie both looked at one another. They remembered. Michael McNeil was perhaps the most non-athletically inclined student in Lark Creek High school; the least athletic of any student trying out for a sport anyway. He was tall and lanky, wore glasses that were too big for his face and forever falling down his nose and possessed absolutely no coordination. "You said he was like a baby giraffe just out of the womb when he was running. Your coach would be yelling 'damn McNeil how can you turn a basic, fundamental human action into a disaster." Jess suddenly felt guilty for ever telling that story. By the look in Leslie's eyes she felt the same. "I was Michael McNeil in boot camp."

"Kyle, McNeil was just out of his element. He didn't have the…the natural ability you need for the sport. Not everybody can do it."  
"Exactly Jess, exactly" Kyle said his eyes lighting up. "That's me. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how badly I wanted it I just didn't have it. I didn't fit. I remember one of the guys in my platoon said to me once, 'you know Travis you put more effort into this crap than anyone and you're still screwed.' He was right and that reality kicks in fast believe me. I tried so hard to do everything right but I just kept messing up. Boot camp was like a slap in the face and combat was a kick to the balls with a steel toed boot." Kyle looked at Jess then over to Leslie, "I hate it. I don't belong in the Marines. I never should have joined" Kyle's voice almost broke as he said it. He was using all his might to hold back the tears Leslie knew wanted to come out. "You…you guys don't know what I've done. If you knew you wouldn't be here right now."

"Kyle, that's not true…"

"Everybody has been treating me like some kind of hero since I got back to the states," Kyle interrupted. "In the airports people stop and shake my hand, buy me coffee, thanking me for my service. One rather attractive woman even gave me a kiss. It was on the cheek but hey." A smile momentarily crossed his face. "They're complete strangers. They don't know me they don't know what I've done. They sure as hell don't know what's going on over there. They just see the uniform and figure I must be a good American, serving my country, doing my duty. Truth is I'm a fraud."

During their senior year Leslie asked Jess what he thought Kyle would do if he didn't make it through boot camp. Jess thought the question insulting towards their friend. Of course he would make it. Kyle was meant to be a Marine. He was the one person they knew that possessed a definitive handle on his future. Leslie, however, harbored some doubts. She never questioned Kyle's conviction. He was the personification of determination; by no means was he weak. However, in his nature she saw something else, something not suited for military service. She had nothing to base her feeling on. It wasn't as though she knew much about the military or even knew someone that served. Of course she never mentioned her concerns to Kyle and eventually dismissed the thoughts as a case of over worrying. After all there was a war being fought and joining the Marines was a guaranteed trip to the front. Now, however, it seemed she may have been right.

"Kyle, I'm not trying to be a smart ass or anything but I saw what you did to Scott tonight" Jess said as he helped Leslie wrap Kyle's coat around him. "You looked like a Marine to me." Jess was hesitant to mention the fight but felt it needed to be brought up.

"I knew he was going to do something" Kyle said as he finished putting on his coat. "He was drunk, off balance. I was already thinking of what I could do, when he grabbed me I just reacted. The Marines have their own martial arts program and in the infantry we got plenty of practice. It seemed kind of cool when I was learning it but I didn't know if I would ever be able to really make it work."

"It worked" Jess said still with a sense of disbelief.

"That's how it all works, everything they teach you, from learning to make a bunk, marching, how to shoot, you drill it thousands of times. To be honest sometimes it's a very monotonous life…punctuated with intense violence."

Leslie knew Kyle was dwelling on something. She was sure he wanted to let it out but didn't feel comfortable pressing him. Did she even have a right too? It was obvious Kyle had been through a traumatic experience; not just combat but his overall experience in the Marine Corps. Neither she nor Jess was qualified to treat somebody with post-traumatic stress disorder. However, they were his friends. They cared about him and he was reaching out to them. If Kyle trusted them then they had to help.

"Kyle, you're not a fraud." Leslie said cautiously. "I know about Scott Brady trying to enlist." Jess looked up at Leslie. He remembered Kyle yelling about that in the bar but he had no idea what he was referring to.

"Scott tried to enlist in the Marines?" he asked puzzled.

"Yeah, believe it or not," Kyle said as he stood up. "Right after I graduated boot camp I got to come home for Christmas. I called up my recruited to tell him I made it and he asked if I knew a guy named Scott Brady." Jess again found this confusing. From what he remembered Scott was riding a wrestling scholarship to a state school.

"Wait a minute," Jess interrupted. "I thought Scott went to college."

"He failed his drug test when he took the physical to join the wrestling team. They gave him a second chance and the idiot failed again. He lost the scholarship and apparently decided enlisting was a good career move. Guess what happened?"

"He failed the drug test?" Jess answered.

"Scott's a moron. I honestly thought he was smarter than that."

"You see Kyle you're not a fraud. Scott is a fraud. You did what you said you were going to do. Despite the difficulty you did it. You're a good person Kyle Travis." Leslie added.

"No, Leslie I'm not" Kyle shot back. "Scott Brady may be a bastard but he never killed anybody." It was the question nobody wanted to ask but everyone was curious about. Kyle was a Marine, a rifleman. He was in combat. It was a morbid curiosity and one both Jess and Leslie were ashamed to admit they wondered about.

"Kyle, its war, people die. You're a Marine…"

"Yeah, people die." Kyle said as he sat back down on the bench between his two friends. "Some die horribly. They're blown all to hell and screaming. Others are dead before they hit the ground. Combat is just chaos. I swear most of the time we were just shooting, returning fire at something. Rounds are flying everywhere. You gotta wonder how many people got caught in the crossfire." Kyle again looked to the ground. He took a few deep breaths then looked at Leslie. "I was scared shitless every time we went looking for the bad guys. I mean, yeah, I was scared of dying. My biggest fear though was letting my buddies down. I didn't want to screw up and get somebody killed." Kyle was shaking his head and again Leslie could see he was fighting the tears. "This one time in the middle of a firefight my buddy and I were huddled up behind this wall trying our best not to get shot. I look up over the wall and I see someone dart out of a building and he's carrying a rifle. I immediately got him in my sights, squeezed my trigger and dropped him. Just like that. I didn't think twice about killing him. I was a terrible shot in boot camp and that was just shooting paper targets. I'm not that good with weapons I was always a little scared on the rifle range. Yet, I kill a man as easy as if I was tying my shoes." Kyle paused for a second; for a moment Leslie thought he was going to shut down and stop talking but he didn't. "Seconds later my buddy pops back up to take a look and gets shot through the neck. He crumpled to the ground, there's blood everywhere, it's all over me and he's lying there, half his neck blown away and he's not dead. He's looking at me like what the hell just happened. He couldn't scream it was just this horrible gurgling sound. I didn't know what to do. I was so scared I couldn't move. I didn't hesitate to kill a guy but my friend gets shot and I watch him die. I fucking just watched him die! Why didn't I at least try and save him? What the hell kind of person am I?" Kyle's head collapsed into his hands as he sobbed uncontrollably. Leslie instinctively cradled him in her arms.

The reality of Kyle's world was now out in the open. Jess and Leslie were confronted with the horrors that he lived. While they pursued a college education and fretted about exams, early classes and boring professors Kyle was half a world away living with death. The sights, sounds and smells of combat were seared into his brain. Not even coming home allowed him to escape. The war was with him everywhere he went. The thought of their friend, the nicest, most laid back person they knew thrust into a world of such violence was disturbing. To hear in his own words what he had seen and done brought the war to their lives; before that it was just images on television, an article in the newspaper. Now, Jess and Leslie had a personal connection to the war. They could see the physical and mental toll it was taking on their friend.

Leslie looked at Jess as she held Kyle. He reached for her hand and grasped it. The three friends huddled together against the cold, sitting in silence. Jess thought it ironic that they were on the playground of their old elementary school. It was a place that represented their innocence, their lives before growing up, before the responsibilities of adulthood. Perhaps that's why Kyle came back. It was the only place he could think of that held a connection to a time and place he felt safe. He returned to his Terabithia.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Leslie felt stupid asking the question. She knew Kyle was not okay but in the silence didn't know what else to say.

"I don't know but at least he's home. I think letting it all out helped, at least I hope it did." Leslie knew Jess was right but she also knew he was holding back. The look on his face probably matched hers. After taking their friend home the drive back to the Burke home was uncomfortably quiet. Leslie wanted to talk. She didn't want to talk about war and death or the toll it had taken on their friend. She just wanted to talk to Jess. She had barely been home a day and yet so much had happened. At this point she thought she would be exhausted but wasn't. As well as she knew Jess Leslie was finding that reading his emotions wasn't as easy as it used to be.

"Jess?" She asked sheepishly.

"Yeah?" he answered as he parked his car in the driveway.

"Will you come in? I…I don't really want to be alone right now." She felt incredibly childish asking but after years apart she saw no reason to waste any more time. The winter break would fly by and soon she would be back in California.

"Sure, of course" he answered quickly. "But, um, you sure your parents are going to be okay with it? I mean it is late." Leslie couldn't stop herself from laughing. It felt good to laugh.

"We are adults Jess," she said still laughing. "My parents are passed out by now and Matthew too. Besides you're welcome in my parent's home anytime whether I'm there or not." She took his hand. "If they are awake they would demand you come in anyway."

"I can't believe how long it's been since I've been inside your parent's house" Jess said as they made their way into the home. "This was practically a second home to me." If Jess and Leslie weren't running around Terabithia they tended to spend more time at the Burke household. There was more room, less people and little drama. It seemed so far from the world he lived in just one house over. The house was dark, clearly the Burke's had long ago gone to bed.

"First, things first" Leslie whispered leading Jess into the kitchen. "We need food."

"I couldn't agree more." While Leslie dug through the refrigerator Jess studied the pictures that adorned the door. There were several pictures of Leslie. Some were obviously from California while others were clearly somewhere in Europe. Jess felt a twinge of jealousy realizing the life she had. The feelings, however, didn't last. He was proud of her. Leslie chased her dreams just as he knew she would.

"Leftover pasta?" Leslie suddenly peeked up from the fridge. "You always loved Burke family pasta."

"That would be great I haven't had that in years." Leftover pasta would be a vast improvement over the typical meal Jess generally prepared for himself. Not much of a cook his meals generally consisted of microwave cuisine. Leslie on the other hand experimented with cooking as a teenager but really found a love for it while living in Italy. Not that she spent much time cooking with her hectic schedule but she loved to treat friends to a well prepared meal when the opportunity presented itself. Leslie quickly prepared two plates, sprinkled on some parmesan cheese and placed them on the table. As they sat down and were ready to dig in Leslie suddenly stopped.

"Wait, I've got an idea" she said just as Jess was about to take a bite. "Grab your plate and follow me." Jess decided not to question her and did as she asked. He soon found himself in perhaps the most special room in the entire house; well, special to Jess and Leslie. As soon as Leslie flipped the light switch she looked to Jess. "Can you believe my parents put a fresh coat of gold paint on just a couple of months ago?" It was one of the fondest memories the friends shared. That day so many years ago when two twelve year old best friends joined Bill and Judy Burke and painted the room gold. They danced, ate popcorn and for the first time Jess realized just how special this girl was.

"This is incredible" Jess said as he looked around in wonder. The room had undergone some changes since his last visit but the gold walls were as vibrant as ever. "Your parents turned it into the library."

"Yeah, you know how they are about books."

"I know where you got your love of books if that's what you're referring to." Leslie smiled as she led Jess over to one bookshelf in particular. On it rested a row of pictures depicting Jess and Leslie from those pre-teen days all the way through high school. It was a chronological history of their friendship right up to Leslie leaving for California. It was disturbingly obvious how the story seemed to end at that point.

"Do you remember that time in high school when we got into a fight about my out of control social life?" Leslie asked as they sat down on the floor and began eating their pasta. She could tell from Jess's expression that he was having difficulty remembering. "It was our junior year, you and Kyle were driving to D.C. over Labor Day weekend and you wanted me to come." Jess looked up, his mouth stuffed with pasta, clearly he remembered.

"Yeah, I remember that" he said in between bites. "Not exactly our best moment. You ended up going to a party with Sara Foster and that other girl from cross-country."

"That's right. Not only did you and I get into a fight but I stayed out way past curfew and came home a little…drunk."

"Really?" Jess was genuinely surprised. "I'm a little shocked Miss Burke. Those girls were a bad influence on you." Even though Jess was teasing he was making her point.

"That's exactly what my parents said. When I was sober enough to listen they brought me in here to this room and asked me if I remembered the day we painted it. Bill looks at me and says, 'whatever happened to Jess?'

"I've often wondered that myself."

"Quiet smarty pants I'm telling a story." Leslie scolded while trying not to laugh. "You and I were nearly inseparable for those first few years. The only person that we let in to our circle was Kyle. Then…"

"Then the rest of the school began to discover how great Leslie Burke was." Leslie wanted to scold Jess for interrupting her again but he was so sincere and sweet when he said it she just couldn't.

"Bill and Judy were both proud that I had become…so social. It was a far cry from the days before Lark Creek. I was becoming part of a world that always seemed off limits. However, they were trying to tell me that the best thing that ever happened to me was right next door and I was neglecting him. If I wasn't careful I could lose him."

"They really said that?"

"Yeah they did" Leslie said as she finished her plate. "Bill and Judy love you Jess, you're family in their eyes. That first year I left for college they changed this room and set up those pictures." The two sat in silence for a moment then Jess put his plate down and moved closer to Leslie. He cuddled up next to her and took her hand in his.

"You know twenty-four hours ago I was at work looking at this picture." Jess pulled out his phone and showed Leslie the picture of Kyle and her in Hollywood. "I love this picture. It always makes me happy. The two best friends I've ever had and the only girl I've ever loved." It took a second for Leslie to register what Jess had said. She looked over at him. Did he really just say he loved her?

"What…what did you say?" she asked for reassurance.

"I love you Leslie" he said again looking into her eyes. "I wish I would've told you years ago. I don't know why I didn't. I guess I was just scared…I don't know. But…"

"But what Jess? What is it?" Leslie could see he was searching for the words.

"When I told Kyle that you kissed me he said it was about time because you and I had been in love forever. He wasn't surprised just happy. After everything he went through, all that God awful hell he comes home and makes it his mission to ensure we don't make the biggest mistake of our lives. I mean he set up the meeting at Murphy's intentionally to get us together." Jess paused for a moment as he looked around the room. "He was right about everything. Life is short, it can all end tomorrow. Just a few years ago we saw each other every day and in a flash it was over. Suddenly you were on the other side of the country and then the other side of the world. We just kept drifting farther and farther apart. It seems insane but it happened. Leslie, I don't want to lose you. When you left for California I…I felt like the world was coming to an end. It was like I lost a piece of myself. I felt terrible because you were gone. You won't believe this but even my dad said letting you go off to California without telling you how I felt was the biggest mistake of my life. I've always felt there was more to us than just a chance meeting in grade school. It's like fate or destiny, whatever you want to call it was ensuring we met because Jess and Leslie go together like junior mints and popcorn. I love you Leslie Burke."

Leslie felt the tears as they welled up in her eyes. She didn't know if she was going to be able to speak. This sweet boy next door that she beat in a race in the 5th grade, the boy that became her king and her best friend just confessed his love for her in such beautiful honesty she was overcome.

"That's everything I've always wanted to hear you say" she finally said. "It's everything I wish I said to you. I love you too Jess Aarons." The young couple shared their second kiss and fell into an embrace that neither wanted to end. They enjoyed the warmth of one another and the quiet calm that settled over them.

"This has been one hell of a day" Jess said with a laugh.

"Yeah, and it's only been one day. I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings." Though she said it sarcastically Leslie was looking forward to the next day. She was looking forward to the next moment. Doubts crept into her mind about everything happening so fast but she brushed them aside. It wasn't in her nature to dwell on such things. Besides she didn't doubt the love she felt for Jess Aarons or the love he felt for her and at the moment that was all that mattered. "Come on," Leslie said as she got up. "There's a nice, comfortable couch right here and we're sitting on the floor."

"Well, it's kind of nostalgic considering."

"I know but my butt was falling asleep." Leslie grabbed a blanket that was folded up nice and proper as though it had been placed there specifically for them. She motioned for Jess to join her and soon the pair cuddled up under the blanket. Wrapped securely in his arms Leslie thought back to only the day before when she actually found herself dreading the return to Lark Creek. What if she stayed in Los Angeles instead of coming home? She wouldn't be with Jess this very moment, she wouldn't have been there for Kyle and Kyle wouldn't have been able to bring Jess and her together. She smiled; she smiled because she did come home and those events did happen. Perhaps Jess was right. Perhaps fate did have a say. Maybe the heavens were giving them a second chance. On that thought she closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kyle Travis felt drained. An oppressive feeling of fatigue hung over each and every muscle. His mind was clouded in a fog. Even after falling into a dead sleep for several hours he felt no better. Maybe it was the beer. That would be pathetic considering he only drank one. Then again the shots of tequila he took from his parent's liquor cabinet probably didn't help.

"Guess I'm not cut out to be a drinker" he mumbled to himself. "God I'm pathetic." He glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. It was barely past three in the morning and despite how he felt sleeping wasn't something he wanted to do. The nightmares more often than not would find their way back. He didn't want that to happen while at his parent's home. The less questions from them the better. He loved his parents but they didn't need to know the details of his life in the Marine Corps. Let them hold onto the image of the son they knew before the war. Besides he had other things to attend to. Right now he needed to feed his steady diet of coffee and energy drinks. It was a habit he picked up overseas and seemed to need even more now. In boot camp all he ever wanted to do was sleep now he was afraid of it. Life certainly had a sense of irony. Glancing around his old room it dawned on him that his parents kept the room just as he left it. Marine Corps posters still stuck to the walls, there was even a Marine Corps clock hanging above his door. He remembered his mom giving it to him in high school. He always found it odd since his parents were not in favor of his choice to join. Kyle felt an overwhelming desire to rip the posters off the wall and destroy anything and everything that screamed Marine Corps. Just a few years earlier he lived and breathed Marine Corps now he would give anything to leave it all behind. Destroying his room wouldn't change anything and the last thing he wanted to do was attract attention.

Instead he got off his bed and made his way to his old desk. He dug into his backpack and pulled out a shiny can of caffeine infused energy. Sinking into the chair Kyle reached for the desk lamp and turned the switch. There was a framed picture of Jess and Leslie that had been resting there for years. It was taken sometime in high school, probably ninth grade. He treasured it, he treasured his friends. Jess and Leslie were the best friends he ever had. Granted, there were some guys he knew in the Corps that he would die for; people he would never forget, but not all of them made it. For those that did survive somehow he knew time would separate them. They would all go their separate ways and put the nightmare behind them. That's just the way it was. Jess and Leslie, they were different. They knew him before the military. Somehow he always felt they were different than everybody else. He couldn't pinpoint any specific reason it was just a feeling. They were special and he took great pride in playing a role in bringing them back together. It was a good thing; something positive that came from the most positive of emotions, love. Of course, only a few hours later he violently beat down Scott Brady in a bar. Even back home the violence followed him. He expected the police to show up at his parent's house any moment but they never came. It was unlikely Scott wanted any more attention regarding the incident. There were plenty of witnesses and Scott was three sheets to the wind. Rumor had it Scott had been arrested once for fighting already. He probably didn't want any more contact with the police.

Kyle flipped open his laptop and waited for it to power on. Something he had been dwelling on was again at the forefront of his mind. It was disturbingly persistent. At first it was just a passing thought. Everybody thinks about it sometimes. With each passing day, however it became more than that. It became a solution; a way out of the turmoil. The thoughts made him restless and writing helped ease the tension. Besides he always did his best writing at night. Kyle couldn't remember how many nights he robbed himself of sleep for the sake of writing just one more chapter. Since joining the service his writing shifted from fictional stories to letters to family and friends and his ever present journal. He chronicled his entire time in the Marine Corps. Kyle was meticulous in his writing. From the initial terror of boot camp to the real horror of war he didn't shy away from any of it in his writing. It was therapeutic. He could empty the contents of his mind onto the paper and for a time let go of the pain.

Tonight, however he had something else to write. He wasn't sure how to even start but he let his instincts guide him. As he began to type he stopped and stared at the screen. After a few minutes he reached for a notepad in his backpack. With pen in hand he began to write. Kyle was always better with the written word. He could explain everything far more eloquently in this manner. Often he wished he had pursued writing as a career. If he had just gone to college as his parents pleaded who knows where he would be. He could have fine-tuned his craft and put to paper any number of the thousands of stories that floated through his mind. Maybe he would've been a famous author or maybe even a screenwriter. But that was yesterday and yesterday was gone.

Kyle considered heading to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee. He preferred to chase down an energy drink with coffee. Straight, black coffee acted as a one-two punch. It gave him an extra jolt before the inevitable crash. The coffee would undoubtedly attract his parents and likely his sister. Home from New York City Cathy Travis was in many ways Kyle's opposite. Two years older she graduated from college with honors and promptly accepted an internship at a management firm in the big city. She was as outgoing as Kyle was reserved, as driven as he was laid back but they were both academically gifted. Cathy, however, had a gift for the more practical subjects of business, management and even math; subject matter that made Kyle cringe. The siblings always got along but were never close. Growing up they had their own friends and simply existed in their own worlds occasionally stopping to say hi. It was an odd sort of relationship to most outsiders but Kyle never thought is strange.

One thing he learned in the very brief time they both had been home was they shared a love of coffee. However, Cathy seemed to have a true passion for coffee whereas Kyle simply saw it as a means to an end. He knew some serious coffee drinkers in the Corps but doubted any of them had the palate to recognize the difference between the beans of a Costa Rican coffee and those of an Ethiopian blend. He didn't care if it was French roast, house blend, came from a drip, French press or percolator. What the hell was a percolator anyway? The concoctions he drank in the Marines, particularly the hooch brew they made in the field was far from what most civilians would consider coffee. With that thought he passed on brewing a pot and reached for another energy drink.

By the time he felt satisfied with what he wrote he looked over his document. In the digital age Kyle felt the world was missing out on how beautiful words were on actual paper. It was an art on the verge of extinction. His penmanship wasn't the best but he practiced enough to make it legible. It was more personal this way. To see the lines forming the words written by the authors own hand gave it a sense of humanity; not the cold, sterile vision of a typed page. Of course, he wasn't sure how they would take to this particular piece of writing. Was it even necessary? Of course he felt an obligation to explain because there would be the inevitable questions. No amount of explaining would ever make them understand. Nobody could understand he wasn't sure he did; still he felt compelled. He walked over to his closet and grabbed some clothes and quickly got dressed. He proceeded to dig through a plastic container that looked to have spent several years in the back of his closest. Kyle grabbed several items and carefully placed them into his backpack. He dug through his desk and found a couple of envelopes. He folded the letters carefully and placed them into the envelopes. Kyle pulled a torn and heavily worn journal out of his backpack; the journal that traveled with him for years across the country and across the world. He found it hard to even contemplate what he was going to do. He placed one envelope inside the journal and back into his backpack.

He looked at his room. A huge chunk of his life was captured in this one room. So many hours spent at that desk writing, so many hours playing as a child. A strong sense of nostalgia overtook him. He grabbed the picture of Jess and Leslie off his desk and quickly headed out. He didn't want to linger. Kyle glanced over at the door to his parent's room then to his sisters. What would they think of all this? Did it matter? He supposed it was selfish but the Kyle Travis they knew was gone. Things would never be the same. He would never be the boy they raised. Still, a wave of guilt washed over him. He didn't want to hurt anyone else. There was enough pain already. That deep ache that lived inside him wasn't something he wished on anyone. However, if there was one thing Kyle Travis learned in combat it was that the mission continues regardless. Marines die, they get wounded but the mission continued and he was on a mission. He carefully made his way into the living room and quietly slipped out the front door into the night cold.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The smell of scrambled eggs permeated Leslie's senses nearly as much as the daylight shining into the room. She had been awake for some time. Her parents were trying their best to be quiet, obviously aware of the young couple in the gold room. Matthew was pestering Bill and Judy relentlessly to see his sister. Leslie found it adorable. Yet, she wanted to enjoy a few more moments cuddled with Jess. After an eventful first day home her second morning was certainly off to a better start.

"You're little brother is persistent" Jess said somewhat groggy.

"Yeah, he can be demanding" Leslie replied. "Probably better get up before he breaks the door down."

"Your parents must know we're in here. Um, are they going to be okay with that?" Leslie couldn't suppress a laugh. Jess couldn't seem to grasp the idea that Bill and Judy Burke long ago accepted the fact that their little girl was grown up.

"Trust me Jess they're okay with it. Knowing that it's you makes it that much easier." Leslie could sense that despite her reassurance Jess was still nervous. "Come on, let's get some breakfast." She pulled Jess off the couch and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"For what" Jess asked returning the hug.

"For staying last night, you didn't have to but you did."

"Let's see stay the night with the girl I've been in love with forever or go back to my bleak, lonely apartment. Hmmm, that's a tough call."

"That reminds me I want to see this apartment of yours." Leslie said as she put her hair into a pony tail.

"No you don't, trust me." Jess said quickly. "It's a scary place. Maybelle doesn't even like visiting. It's basically just the spiders, a mountain of laundry and me."

"I'm going to see it Jess Aarons" she said opening the door. As soon as the creak of the door could be heard the sound of little trampling feet got closer and closer.

"Leslie!" the youngest of the Burke clan rushed to greet his sister. She reached down to hug the energized boy. "You sleep too late. It's time for breakfast."

"I know I know" she said suddenly feeling old. "Matthew do you remember Jess" she said pointing to man in question.

"Of course" he said clearly annoyed, "Hi Jess, you can stay for breakfast. We're having scrambled eggs!" he said with a smile that reminded him of Leslie.

"Well thank you" Jess replied courteously. In a flash the boy was off again.

"All that energy and not a drop of coffee required."

"Yeah, I remember my sisters being like that. No appreciation for sleep at that age." They walked into the kitchen to find Leslie's parents setting the table.

"Well look who's up" Bill said as he nudged his wife.

"Jess Aarons it is about time you stopped by." Judy Burke gave Jess a hug then kissed her daughter on the forehead. "You do realize Jess you are welcome here anytime?"

"Yes ma'am Leslie was just telling me that."

"Well, it's true. We haven't seen you in far too long. Of course we haven't seen much of Leslie either" she said giving her daughter a look of mocking disapproval.

"Yes, I know I've been a terrible daughter. What can I say California has corrupted me."

"Well it has made you a bad driver" Bill Burke chimed in.

"Can we please just eat," Matthew Burke's voice suddenly broke into the conversation. He was already seated at the table eagerly awaiting his breakfast. "You guys can argue later." The adults all stopped and looked at each other.

"Matthew we are not arguing, it's all in good fun." Leslie tried to explain.

"Whatever, are we eating or not?" Everyone laughed and quickly sat down at the table.

As the family feasted Leslie felt incredibly grateful. She really did have a wonderful family. Parents that loved her and never ceased in their support of her dreams, a little brother that idolized her and a best friend that through the efforts of another friend was becoming more than just a friend. She vowed she would never take them for granted again.

"You're awful quiet Les" Judy mentioned while drinking her coffee. "Did you two see Kyle at all?" Both Jess and Leslie looked at each other.

"Yeah, we met up with him at Murphy's for breakfast yesterday" Leslie said casually.

"Well, how was he?" Judy persisted. "We didn't really have a chance to talk to him at the airport."

"He's good" Leslie answered searching for something else to say other than generic responses. The last thing she wanted to do was go into detail about the previous night. Kyle trusted her and Jess and she wasn't going to violate that. "Actually, it was Kyle's idea to get me and Jess together at Murphy's so we could…"

"So you could save your friendship," Bill jumped in. "I always liked that boy. I knew it was a good sign running into him. Guy travels half way around the world, barely home a day and look what he accomplished," he said pointing to Jess and Leslie.

"It seems you two found something other than friendship." Judy said with a smile.

"Mom!" Leslie shouted embarrassingly.

"It must be serious she called you mom" Bill said looking to his wife. "The last time she did that…"

"We're not going to talk about that" Leslie quickly interrupted. "Now can we please change the subject?"

"Okay, okay" her father relented. "You two have any plans for today?" Jess and Leslie again looked at each other. They felt like twelve year olds eagerly anticipating their journey to Terabithia but not wanting to divulge their secret. However, they didn't actually have any plans. The day was theirs to do with as they pleased. Christmas was still days away, there were no relatives to visit with, no classes to go to and Jess was off work. It seemed the heavens were again smiling on them.

"Well, Jess promised to show me his apartment."

"No, I seem to remember telling you how bad an idea that was."

"You know Les Maybelle did tell us Jess's apartment was something of a…experience" Bill Burke jumped in as he finished his breakfast.

"Ok, now I really want to see this place" Leslie said looking at her boyfriend.

"Well, whatever you two end up doing could you please stop by the store and pick up a few things" Judy Burke asked as she began cleaning off the table. "That winter storm is headed our way and I want to make sure we have enough on hand if we get snowed in." The thought of being snowed in was something of a shock to Leslie. She had not been in an honest to goodness snowstorm since high school. A few days ago the thought would have been dreadful. Now, however, it wasn't such an unpleasant thought.

"Ok, just give us the list and we'll take care of it." Leslie and Jess cleaned up their plates and headed up to her old bedroom. Walking in Leslie felt a brief moment of fear wondering what she was going to find. Her first night home she did little more than throw her luggage on the floor, shower and crawl into bed. For some reason she panicked that something embarrassing would be on display. Of course the last time she made any changes to her room Jess was a frequent guest. She could hear Jess stop behind her. Turning around she saw him standing still, eyes closed with a strange smile on his face.

"Jess, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Don't you smell it?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Smell what?"

"Strawberry"

"Strawberry?" Leslie asked confused.

"You don't remember that strawberry lotion you always carried with you?" Like a jolt of electricity she remembered. Leslie walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. Off to the side rested a small bottle of lotion. From the looks of it the bottle had not seen the light of day in years.

"Geez Jess, are you part bloodhound? How could you smell that? I never even knew you liked this lotion?" In all the years she used it Leslie couldn't remember Jess ever mentioning it.

"I loved it! I remember smelling it the first time we went to Terabithia. I could always smell it on you and it permeated your bedroom. God, it brings back memories." Leslie was shocked to hear Jess gush over her one time favorite lotion.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" she asked a little irritated. "I used this stuff for years and you never said anything!"

"Well, it would've seemed a little odd," Jess mumbled. "I mean how do you tell your best friend that you love her lotion because it makes you think of her in ways that go beyond friendship." Leslie had to admit he had a point. It would have been awkward, at that time. Besides, it didn't matter now. Still, it was nice to know Jess was taking note of such things since their earliest days together. It actually made her feel all that much more smitten with him. He was definitely keeping her on her toes.

The young couple sat down on Leslie's bed and looked around the room. It was a strange feeling. The last time the two were together in this room they were still in high school. That felt like a lifetime ago.

"I missed this place" Leslie said staring at the window. "I used to look out that window just waiting to see you coming over. God, I was so happy just to spend the day running around the woods with you."

"Well, the feeling was mutual." As the two smiled at each other a soft knock came from the door. The door slowly opened and Bill Burke peeked into his daughter's bedroom.

"Hey Les, here's that list of stuff we need. It's no rush just when you two get a chance." Leslie took the list and quickly glanced over it.

"Oreo cookies?" she asked with a smile. "Is that for Matthew or me?"

"Oh no those are for me. I've grown quite fond of that cookie."

Leslie gave her father a questioning look. "You never so much as touched an Oreo when I was growing up and never ceased to tell me how bad they were. Full of preservatives and sugar and other toxins and now you're telling me you like them?"

"Hey, when you left for college you neglected to take that stockpile you built up in the pantry. Something had to be done so I made the sacrifice."

"The sacrifice?" Leslie laughed. "You do realize the filling is just sugary Crisco?"

"And it's delicious," Bill Burke delivered the line so well both Jess and Leslie burst out laughing. Leslie's father could be funny when he wanted to be. He had a rather dry sense of humor that Leslie often mistook for odd behavior when she was younger. As she matured she caught on and began to appreciate it. "Better buy two bags, between you, me and Matthew things could get scary." With that Mr. Burke left the young couple alone and still laughing.

"Do you even still eat Oreo's?" Jess asked.

"Haven't had one in years but I might be tempted." Leslie started to dig through her suitcase and pulling out clothes. "So, we go to your place then hit the grocery store before this blizzard hits?"

"You really want to see my apartment don't you?" Jess said as he lay back on the bed.

"After everything I've heard about it, are you kidding?" she teased as she cuddled up next to him. "Actually I don't care what we do. I just want to talk to you. We've got a lot of catching up to do." Leslie was honest in her statement. She would have been perfectly content to just spend the day lounging with her best friend and new boyfriend; talking about everything that had happened since high school. She was a little curious if some of her other friends from high school were in town but had no intention of following up on it. Between her family, Jess and his family and Kyle that was enough for her. They were the people she wanted to reconnect with. Leslie was finding it hard to not worry about Kyle. The pain in his face, in his voice was seared into her mind. The thought of him being in the middle of all that carnage was disturbing. How do you function after seeing that kind of horror?

"What are you thinking about?" Jess asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm worried about Kyle." Leslie turned to face Jess. "Do you think he would…do something?"

"Do something?" Jess asked though he knew what she was referring to. "God I hope not but it crossed my mind too." They held each other in silence as the wind began to howl outside. Somehow the impending snowstorm felt like an ominous sign. Leslie couldn't shake the sensation that something bad was coming.

"I feel guilty Jess."

"About what?"

"Kyle really put a lot of effort to stay in touch after we graduated. He sent all those letters from boot camp, came up to LA to see me, kept in touch while he was over there…in that hell." Leslie sat up on the bed and stared out her window. "I hate to admit it but I didn't put as much effort into staying in touch with him. In fact, there were times I got annoyed that he wrote so much. God, how awful does that sound?" Jess sat up next to her.

"I was the same way Les" he said trying to reassure her. "Kyle did everything he could to stay in contact and I was selfish enough to think I was too busy to respond. There were plenty of times I felt…inconvenienced by the mere act of writing an email or God forbid an actual letter."

"I took you for granted and nearly lost you. I took Kyle for granted and he could have been killed. I even managed to neglect my own family." Leslie walked over to her desk, opened a drawer and pulled out a book. She sat back down next to Jess, "Remember this?"

"Our senior yearbook" Jess was surprised Leslie had it so readily available. "Yeah, I've got a copy somewhere. Actually, I think it's at my parent's house." Leslie quickly flipped through the book clearly looking for a particular page. Stopping abruptly she pointed to a picture, more specifically the handwritten message next to it.

"Read that" she said handing the yearbook to Jess. The picture was actually two pictures of Jess and Leslie. The first was from 7th grade with the two friends "enjoying" a meal in the cafeteria. The second was from their senior year again in a cafeteria. However, in this picture Jess and Leslie were clearly sitting at different tables, Jess with Kyle and Leslie with some other friends. Cleverly placed graphics pointed out both Jess and Leslie's location as though it was some tabloid newspaper. The official caption read, "Whatever happened to Jeslie" Jess glanced past that and to the handwritten message next to it. He read it aloud.

_"Les, I know you're going to go out and conquer the world. I've never doubted for a second that you will fulfill your dreams. (I'm counting on you to help me get published once you're a famous writer!). In your worldly adventures never forget where you came from. Hold onto those closest to you. Don't let them slip away. You and Jess have something special, twenty years from now make sure you still do."_

_Your friend,_

_Kyle_

"Twenty years…we nearly lost each other in less than five." Jess said as he reread Kyle's words. "He was kind of prophetic huh?"

"Yes, he was" Leslie answered taking another look at the pictures. "Do you remember the Lark Creek 5k he tricked us both into running that year?" A big smile came to Jess's face.

"Yeah, first he recruited me and then you all under the guise of helping him get ready for boot camp. He said he needed the two best runners in school to make him a strong runner. That was true but he obviously had an ulterior motive."

"Just like yesterday."

"Yeah, just like yesterday. I swear sometimes I think he's a…"

"Guardian angel?" Leslie asked finishing his sentence.

"I was going to say a time traveling do-gooder who is trying to put right that which once went wrong but guardian angel is good too."

"Been watching _Quantum Leap _Jess?" Leslie asked as she rolled her eyes.

"You say that as though it's a bad thing. Cable TV is one of the best investments I've made." Even though she knew he was just trying to lighten the mood Leslie wanted him to be serious.

"All kidding aside I think it's time we watched out for him. We should check on him, take him with us today."

"I don't have any problem with that. Although it might be kind of cruel to subject a returning war veteran to my apartment. The stench alone is horrendous." Leslie couldn't suppress her smile. Jess was determined to get her to laugh. It was something he used to love to do. On her worst days after lending a sympathetic ear he often cracked one joke after another until she smiled.

"You're not going to stop are you?" she said trying to muffle her laugh.

"Not until I see that smile. You've got the most beautiful smile Leslie and I've been deprived of it for a long time."

"You're making it really hard for me to focus on helping our friend" she said giving him the smile he craved. "Now come on we've got to get going. There's something I want to do and we need to move now before the weather gets any worse."

* * *

Kyle was starting to wish he had worn more snivel gear. The weather was starting to turn. It was already cold but he could feel the temperature dropping. A blizzard was on the way; an odd sensation for the Marine who spent the last nine months in a sweltering desert. The last storm he was in was a vicious sand storm. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going and considering his intentions wasn't sure why it mattered. At the moment he found himself standing outside the home of Bill and Judy Burke. Jess's car was in the driveway a good sign that things were working out. Kyle smiled as he glanced over at the Aaron's house. He was as familiar with these two homes as he was with his own. In the early hours of the morning the only sound that could be heard was the wind as it cut through the trees. It was calm, peaceful. He felt the need to say goodbye, at least symbolically; but as with his own family he didn't want to linger. Jess and Leslie were going to be alright, they wouldn't make the same mistake again. They just needed a little push in the right direction. A part of him longed to see them and just hang out like the old days but that wasn't going to happen. He took off his backpack and took a knee. Reaching inside he pulled out his journal ensuring that the letter was still inside. Kyle could accept his own death but wanted the journal to live on. As a writer he was proud of his diligence in maintaining it and recording his life in the Marines. He wanted to leave something behind and the journal was as open and honest as anything he ever wrote. He quietly opened the Burke's mailbox and carefully placed the journal inside. On top of the journal he placed the picture of Jess and Leslie from his room.

"Well, good-bye my friends. I'm going to miss you. I hope you won't hold this against me it's just something I have to do. Thanks for being my friend." As Kyle walked away he decided to follow the dirt road that ran between the Burke and Aaron homes. He was almost sure he heard Jess and Leslie mention something about the road at one time or another. It didn't seem to lead anywhere in particular just kind of stretched on for a bit. They must have explored it at one time or another Kyle decided to do the same. After reaching a gate which was so weathered with time it seemed incapable of stopping a light breeze Kyle figured it must be the end of the line. Yet, his senses were ever vigilant and he scanned the area as though he was looking for a booby trap. He noticed after returning to the states some hard learned habits came back with him. What saved your life in combat could cause problems in regular society. In this instance, however, that hyper vigilance led him to a trail. It was barely visible but with the aid of his pocket flashlight he could just make out the hallmarks of an established path. The trail flowed downhill and eventually found its way to a wooded area. Even with the lack of vegetation the brush combined with the darkness presented a few challenges.

"Well, I guess if I don't want to be found I'm heading in the right direction" he mumbled to himself as he broke through a patch of tangled branches. It reminded him of the first time he had to negotiate a land navigation course in the dark. Getting from point A to point B could be surprisingly difficult even with a map and compass. Shockingly Kyle did quite well. It was one of the few infantry tasks he seemed to pick up with little effort. Of course the map and compass helped; Kyle was just winging it in these woods. However, it wasn't long before he saw a clearing. The first hint of daylight began to peak above the horizon. As a few beads of sweat rolled down his forehead Kyle saw the creek. Walking up to the edge he peered down at the water.

"Doesn't look frozen, not yet anyway" he said wondering how he was going to bypass the obstacle. Maybe he shouldn't have come this way. What possessed him to come to this place anyway? Why was he trying to find his way through these woods? Was he stalling? Was his subconscious trying to tell him something? Kyle dismissed the thoughts, this place was as good as any. The end goal was all that mattered the location was irrelevant. Kyle scanned the area looking for any way across. He wasn't sure what exactly he expected to see. It's not as if there was going to be a bridge across. He threw off his backpack and took a seat on the ground. He pulled out an energy bar and proceeded to enjoy a snack. It dawned on him the irony of eating when he was plotting his own death. Still, even convicts have a last meal.

"Should have brought something better than these damn bars" he said finishing off the peanut butter chocolate mix. With a growing thirst he knew there was bound to be one last shiny bottle of energy inside his backpack. Reaching inside he easily located the familiar object. "Why not watch one last sunrise" he said as he savored the carbonated beverage. Unfortunately there wasn't much of a sunrise. The cloud cover was thick, kind of like a heavy blanket thrown over a lamp. He didn't mind. The grey overcast fit his mood. It looked as though Lark Creek would have a white Christmas this year. His parents would hate that. They were getting to the age where they couldn't stand any kind of cold weather. The Burke family on the other hand would love it although Leslie might have reservations. He smiled as he thought of his friends and family. Almost immediately he chided himself for doing so. He needed to stay focused on his mission. Nothing took precedence over the mission.

Kyle got up and strapped on his backpack. With the added light of the rising sun he had a better picture of his surroundings.

"Okay, Marine how are you going to cross this creek?" Kyle stared across the ravine and for a moment thought he saw something. He shook his head maybe he just needed to clear out the cobwebs. Yet, it was still there.

"Jesus Christ" he mumbled. "If that's not some kind of sign I don't know what is." Literally right in front of him was a genuine, good to go Tarzan rope. "How the hell did somebody get a rope way up there?" As he pondered that thought an unpleasant memory from boot camp popped into his head. Swinging across water on a rope proved a rather negative experience in his training. Of course at that time he was physically exhausted, in the middle of running an obstacle course, being screamed at unmercifully by a drill instructor he was quite convinced was a demon spawned from hell. "Quit being a baby Kyle, you damn coward." He looked around for a stick, just something long enough to reach the rope. Ironically, resting against a tree was an old branch that seemed ideal for the job. Kyle grabbed it and quickly secured the rope. It appeared to be as old as the tree it was attached to. He wondered how long it had been since somebody used it. The rope was cold but not slick. He gave it a few tugs and felt confident it would get him across. After securing his backpack he took a firm hold on the rope. "Hey, if it breaks that's just fates way of saying I'm right." Kyle jumped off the edge and for a fleeting second felt an exhilaration he had not experienced in years. It was wonderful, so free and so fun. It proved so intoxicating he never heard the snap of the rope.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oddly enough _Bridge to Terabithia_ was on TV today. ** **Strange, how you can watch a movie or read a story that you already now and still somehow hope for a different ending. Guess that is the hallmark of a good story.**

* * *

Chapter 10

The shock of the icy water nearly took his breath away. It was like thousands of needles plunging into every part of his body. Instinctively he kept his mouth closed as he felt himself go under. The jolt of freezing cold was almost incapacitating. Water swirled all around him as he fought to find his way to the surface. Bursting through to the surface Kyle gasped for air. He furiously treaded water but felt himself hyperventilating. He had to get out of the water. The current was weak but the water was deeper than he expected. He just needed to swim to the bank. Kyle furiously swam for the nearest side but as soon as he stretched out his arm a searing pain shot through his shoulder and back. He screamed in pain and instantly took a mouthful of icy water. He plunged beneath the water, his body shaking involuntarily. His shoulder felt like it was on fire. For the briefest of moments Kyle focused his thoughts then shot for the surface. He coughed violently while clearing the water from his lungs. His left side was useless and his breathing labored; he had to get out of the water. Kicking with all his might Kyle stretched out his right arm and grabbed a tangle of branches caught up against a rock.

"Pull you bastard pull!" he screamed to himself. The pain was tearing into his side like a hot fire poker jabbing him repeatedly. He cried out as he pulled himself closer to the edge. Exhaustion was taking over and Kyle could feel the energy draining from his body. It would be so easy to let go, just let it all end. That's why he came here right? For God's sake just let go. There was no need for this to continue. He prepared for this; it was his time to die. Yet, everything inside him screamed to fight. He survived the hardest recruit training in the U.S. military, the school of infantry and a combat tour in a most unforgiving part of the world. He watched fellow Marines die, they were not given a choice but he was. Damned if he was going to die now. Kyle yanked himself as close to the shore as he could and wrapped his good arm to a strong, stable root sticking out of the water. Gasping for air Kyle looked up and saw that his troubles were only beginning. Getting up the bank was not going to be easy especially given the pain shooting through his body. The freezing temperature was sapping what little strength he had. Kyle knew his first priority was getting out of the water.

He took several deep breaths while clutching the root. The shivering grew uncontrollable as he felt his teeth grind together. The tangle of branches he clung to were unfortunately attached to a very steep side of the bank. Kyle would have to literally pull himself up a vertical wall of dirt. That wasn't going to happen. He looked downstream and saw a more favorable position. It offered a slope and just a sliver of a sandbar that would make getting out of the creek a bit easier. If he hugged the bank Kyle figured he could walk his way to the sandbar. The water was shallow enough along the edge. Immediately Kyle unlocked his grip on the branches and began to wade through the water towards his target. His clothing felt as though it weighed a ton but trying to shed it now would only waste time. Each step was a fight, each breath agony.

"Marines…survived the frozen Chosin…you can survive this." Kyle ignored the pain and surged forward, collapsing on the bank. He lay motionless trying desperately to catch his breath. The urge to close his eyes and just fall asleep was overpowering. Never in his life had he wanted to sleep so badly. A surge of pain raced through his ribs jolting him awake. His shoulder felt like it was on fire. Kyle groaned as he pulled the wool knit cap off his head. Rubbing his hand through his hair Kyle noticed there was more than just water dripping from his head. The blood on his hand was a bad sign. He quickly put the cap back on. It was all he could do to slow the bleeding. His thoughts were growing cloudy as a pounding sensation in his head joined the chorus of pain. He closed his eyes just for a moment. He needed to rest, get his strength then tackle the next obstacle.

"I know, I know" he muttered. "I got to keep moving." Slowly, Kyle sat up and rested on his knees. He peered at the slope in front of him. He could have climbed it easy when he was a kid. Of course he could have climbed it easy ten minutes ago. Now, with only one good arm, a searing pain in his ribs and a gash on his head it wasn't going to be so easy. However, to his advantage Mother Nature seemed to have carved out a few natural steps that would offer stable footing. One leg at a time he stood up and faced the challenge ahead of him. He carefully slid off his backpack and dropped it to the ground. It was too heavy in his weakened condition and he needed every advantage he could get." Kyle placed one foot into a step then the other on a conveniently placed rock. Using his good arm he grabbed firmly onto a sturdy root that snaked its way up the slope. Like a mountain climber he moved slowly, hugging tightly to the wall of dirt while carefully searching for a new position. He pulled with all his strength to gain another inch of ground as he found a new position. The sweat poured down his face and back which Kyle knew was only going to make his situation worse. Cold weather and sweat were a bad combination. If he didn't find his way out of this mess soon hypothermia would set in and the game would be over.

"Can't help but appreciate the irony," he laughed to himself. If he managed to survive this explaining the letters he left his family and friends not to mention the journal would prove interesting. "Sorry guys I changed my mind," he laughed again. "God I'm messed up." Kyle continued to climb but felt his good arm giving way. He clung to the dirt to give his arm a chance to rest. In the back of his mind he could hear the words of his drill instructor "encouraging" him. "Get mean Travis, get mean! Get nasty and beat that damn thing!" The words were real though Kyle couldn't remember at what point during recruit training they were said. In any case they were more effective this time. With a surge of anger Kyle pushed all pain and fear aside and surged upward. He climbed with a fury until he his head peeked above the top edge and he could see freedom. A few more feet and he would be out of the creek. Reaching over the edge he latched onto a fallen branch. With a primal scream he wrenched himself up and let his legs do the rest. Finally, he felt the comfort of solid ground beneath him.

Kyle rolled onto his back trying hard to catch his breath. His body, wracked with pain, cold and fatigue was shutting down.

"Just need to rest for a moment," he said closing his eyes. "Just for a moment."

* * *

"Leslie, why are we going to Terabithia?" Jess asked as he tried to keep up with her. "I mean it's not that I mind but now doesn't seem the best time."

"I told you I want to get something from the tree house. If it's still there that is."

"Well, what is it?"

"You'll see now keep moving. You're getting awfully slow Aarons. I'm going to give you a pair of running shoes for Christmas."

"That's good, they can keep the other two pair I have company." Leslie continued to pick up her pace. She knew Jess was irritated with the sudden change in plans. She couldn't really explain it but knew that if they could find what she was thinking of he would understand; well maybe he would. Either way time was not on their side. With a blizzard headed their way Leslie preferred to be nice and warm inside her parent's house and not caught outside once it arrived. They continued weaving their way through the familiar path to their childhood sanctuary. Leslie couldn't help notice the irony of returning to Terabithia for the second time in twenty-four hours after a near ten year absence. She never imagined that she would be trekking through these old woods with the closest friend she ever had. After years away in Los Angeles and traveling through Europe Lark Creek was all but gone save her family. Yet, now she couldn't imagine not having them all in her life.

"Leslie?" Jess asked curiously.

"Yeah?" she responded without stopping.

"Where exactly are you going?" Leslie stopped, turned and gave her boyfriend an irritated look.

"Jess, where do you think we're going?" she asked wondering what he was playing at.

"I know _where_ we're going what I mean is why are you heading towards the rope?" Leslie stopped and looked around. Instinctively she naturally headed towards what used to be the only proper entrance into Terabithia. The bridge they discovered the day before never occurred to her.

"Sorry Jess, old habit I guess." She thought for a moment of all the time they spent running through these woods, swinging across the creek on their enchanted rope; there were virtually no pictures of their cherished hideaway. Other than their memories which were subject to forgetfulness she couldn't remember a single picture of their kingdom. "Let's get a picture of the rope" she said pulling out her phone. Leslie quickly headed towards the familiar site with Jess following a bit slowly.

"A picture?" he asked as he began to search for his own phone. "Just a picture of the rope by itself?"

"We can be in the picture as well" Leslie countered. "The camera on my phone has a timer."

"Really?" Jess was genuinely amazed at this information.

"What kind of phone do you have?" Leslie turned with an odd look.

"The kind that dials numbers and allows people to call me, you know a phone."

"Funny, Jess." Truth was Jess didn't really know all the features on his cell phone. The camera may very well have a timer but he didn't know. He rarely used the features he considered excessive. While he began to search through his mobile device to see just what it was capable of he failed to notice Leslie had stopped.

"Whoa sorry Leslie" he said bumping into her. "What's the hold up?" Leslie didn't reply. She was staring across the creek. Her eyes were locked on something. "Leslie what is it?"

"Jess, the rope…look." she said pointing. Jess turned and finally realized what transfixed his girlfriend. The rope, a crucial foundation of their early friendship, the only true way into their magical kingdom was broke. The torn and tattered piece that remained swayed eerily with the wind. The rope had always been there. From that initial discovery on that wonderful day through all the adventures of their childhood the rope was a symbol of their friendship. Just yesterday Leslie was prepared to swing across it again. She wanted to take that plunge and remember what it felt like to be a kid. If she had would the rope have snapped? What would have happened to her? She could have died.

"Somebody swung across, there's no other way it could have snapped apart like that." Jess said as he walked slowly towards the edge. Leslie followed her heart beating faster. She didn't want to think of what could be in the creek.

"Jess, what if some kids found the rope just like we did. What if they were swinging across?" Jess looked back at her and motioned for her to take his hand.

"Let's keep positive okay. Maybe nothing bad happened." He knew it was a foolish thing to say. A fall off the rope while swinging across could easily injure a person not to mention kill. "See if you have any reception on your phone out here." They both peered over the edge and looked into the frigid water. A feeling of relief and fear swept over them.

"They could've been swept downstream we have to look. Somebody went into the water Jess." Jess nodded in agreement and they skirted along the edge following the current. They looked for any signs of a person. There had to be something. Weaving through the trees they scanned the creek and saw a disturbing sight.

"Look, there's the rope" Jess said as he directed Leslies gaze toward a tangle of branches sticking out of the water. The rope was caught up in a mess of vines and seemed incapable of freeing itself. There was something sad about it. It was confirmation that a part of their lives was forever gone. For the briefest of moments Jess thought of trying to free the rope and at least get it out of the water. He didn't want to let it simply vanish from their lives. Looking at the water, feeling the cold breeze he quickly dismissed the thought.

"Oh no" Leslie said as she quickly darted off along the edge.

"Leslie?" Jess called chasing after her.

"A backpack" she said solemnly. It was obvious from the disturbed nature of the sandbar somebody had been there. "They must have climbed out but why did they leave the backpack?"

"I don't know, maybe they couldn't carry it or just didn't care. The problem is we don't know when this happened. They could be gone by now."

"I don't know Jess, soaking wet in this cold. I don't know how far they would get."

"We need to call 911 Leslie. If there is somebody out here they're going to need help. I don't know how much good we can do them by ourselves."

"Well go ahead and call I'm going to keep looking. The sooner we find this person the better." Leslie said as she continued moving through the brush.

"Leslie, wait," Jess called out as he chased after her. Pulling out his phone not only did he not have any clear reception his battery was dead. "Well, my phone is dead. I hope your phone is working."

"Jess" Leslie almost whispered. "There he is." Only a few hundred feet in front of them was a lone figure walking slowly. He seemed to be talking to himself though they were not sure.

"Is he talking to somebody?" Jess asked.

"He could have a head injury. Come on we have to help him." Leslie started to run towards the man with Jess following. "Sir, are you okay?" Leslie called out. The man came to an abrupt stop and Leslie and Jess did the same.

"What do you mean they're here?" the man seemed to question an invisible visitor. "Who are they?"

Jess and Leslie looked at one another in shock. They knew that voice as well as they knew each other. It couldn't be him. What would he be doing out here?

"Kyle?" Leslie called out running to him. The man slowly turned and that familiar face came into view. "Oh my God!" Their friend, their childhood companion was the victim of the very rope that gave them countless hours of adventures. He was pale, blood dripping down one side of his face and shivering uncontrollably.

"Flores… said you guys were here" Kyle said smiling. "I thought he was just… bullshitting me again," Leslie and Jess gave each other a look before focusing back on their friend. Clearly hypothermia was already setting in.

"Kyle how long have you been out here?" Jess asked.

"I…I don't know. I uh…I fell asleep I think…after I got out of the creek. Where did Flores go?"

"Kyle I need to look at the wound to your head okay?" Leslie spoke slowly. She gently removed his knit cap and given his high and tight haircut the wound was easy to see. The cut wasn't deep but bled nonetheless. Leslie quickly removed her scarf and made a makeshift bandage out of it. When she looked into his eyes he seemed to be seeing something else. Clearly confused but it was as though he was halfway in one world and halfway in another.

"Careful of my arm" Kyle said motioning to his left side. "I tore the hell out of my shoulder. Probably broke a rib or two." He seemed more lucid now. The glaze in his eyes faded somewhat.

"Okay, we're going to take off that coat real slow okay" Jess said as he pulled one side and Leslie the other. Kyle winced in pain but urged them to continue. His shirt, however, posed another problem. Drenched in icy water it clung to his body like a wetsuit. There was no way they could remove it without causing him incredible pain. Unless…

"Don't suppose you have a pocket knife?" Leslie asked Jess as she wiped blood off Kyle's face.

"Sorry, I don't."

"No worries," Kyle said reaching into his pocket. "You can use mine." Noting the surprise in his friends face Kyle nonchalantly commented, "I'm a Marine, we're like the boy scouts, you know always prepared. We just happen to kill people." Leslie couldn't suppress a smile as she took the knife. She carefully started cutting the shirt starting at the collar. It was evident Kyle kept the knife very sharp as it sliced through his shirt with little effort. Kyle was shivering so badly Leslie feared she was going to cut him. Once the shirt was cut they peeled it off like a banana peel. Though he didn't say a word Kyle was clearly in pain. His shoulder was swollen. When he fell it was obvious his shoulder and side took the brunt of the hit. However, the blow to his head worried Leslie and Jess more.

"Kyle, were going to wrap my coat around you," Jess said removing his heavy coat. "It should warm you up." As they wrapped the garment around their friend Leslie noticed several scars across his good arm. They looked like little craters spread across the skin. Each crater had the undeniable scar of having been stitched up. She didn't want to begin thinking about how those wounds came about. Right now they had to get their friend medical attention.

"Dammit!" Leslie cursed. "I've got no signal on my phone out here."

"Let's just get moving we can call for help once we get back to the main road," Jess said taking Kyle's good arm and hoisting it around his shoulder.

"No, one of us needs to run back and get help" Leslie interjected. "The other can stay and help get Kyle back to the road."

"My legs are fine Les." Kyle said trying to summon up all his strength.

"Yeah, but the rest of you isn't. You can't move fast Kyle and you can't afford to wait much longer for help. You know that better than us." Neither Jess nor Leslie wanted to split up but it was clearly the rational decision. "Jess, I'm a better runner and you're physically stronger. You can help Kyle better by staying with him and I'll do better running for help." Leslie was clearly in charge and Jess knew there was no point in arguing with her; besides she was right.

"You're officer material Les," Kyle said managing a smile. Leslie blushed and Jess laughed. It was a reminder of their high school days. Countless times the trio lounged around on a Saturday debating what they were going to do; generally Leslie proved the decision maker. Jess and Kyle could sit in front of a TV all day deciding on what to do without ever actually thinking about what to do. Leslie had little patience for that. In a situation as critical as this there was no time for debate and Leslie knew it. Kyle and Jess watched as she sped off through the trees moving like a gazelle until finally out of sight. "Don't worry Jess she'll be fine."

"I know," Jess replied. He couldn't help but worry though. What if she tripped and broke her ankle? What if she fell and hit her head? He wouldn't be there to help here. Obviously he was being overly concerned. Besides, Kyle was right. Of the three Leslie was the angel without fear. She would have help on the scene before they even made it out of the woods. "Come on let's get moving."

* * *

Leslie pushed herself up the hill as she emerged from the woods. Her legs were burning as she fought her way uphill in far too much winter clothing. To add to the challenge the boots she wore were not exactly ideal for running. Truth be told Leslie did far less running in the last year or so. With a hectic schedule she found herself making less time for the activity she loved so much. However, that didn't mean her fitness suffered. She simply found a new outlet for physical exertion, kickboxing and surfing. She couldn't wait to get Jess on a surf board. Of course that would have to wait. Trudging up an ever increasingly slippery slope was taxing her but she didn't stop. Leslie noticed before taking off that Kyle stopped shivering, a bad sign. His body was no longer fighting to stay warm, it was shutting down. Combined with the disorientation Kyle was showing obvious signs of hypothermia. She couldn't imagine her friend surviving a war only to be killed by a rope she and Jess swung on hundreds of times. Why was Kyle even out here? He knew nothing of Terabithia and the trio never went to the woods together. From the look of things he was out and about quite early. Though she had her suspicion she pushed it aside and focused on getting help.

It wasn't long before the broken gate was in site. Leslie felt the sweat trickling down her back as she fought to keep her footing. Breathing heavily she flew through the gate and directly onto a small sheet of ice expertly camouflaged by Mother Nature. Leslie's feet slipped out from under her and she slammed into the frozen ground back first. A loud involuntary groan escaped her mouth along with the air in her lungs. Suddenly she was fighting for air. A wave of panic overcame her before she realized the fall knocked the wind out of her. Leslie knew it would pass but that didn't make it any easier. She rolled onto her side, calmed herself for a moment then struggled to her feet. After several minutes her breathing returned to normal though she had a nasty pain in her back. Slowly walking again Leslie reached into her pocket for her cell phone.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said in disbelief. "Please, tell me this isn't happening." The formerly smooth, glossy screen of her phone was shattered. Off all the times she had dropped the thing it chooses now to break? Though it still had power the touch screen didn't work. The fall did more than knock the air out of her it destroyed her lifeline to secure help. Her fear was quickly being replaced by anger. Kyle was literally facing death if he didn't get medical attention; all the result of falling from a rope she herself nearly used the day before. It seemed the weather and her own clumsiness were somehow part of fates plan to prevent help from arriving. "Well I can still run." Leslie started jogging still fighting the pain in her back. "Faster Leslie faster," she growled breaking out into a full sprint. Her lungs were burning, her legs ached but she pushed harder. The road back to her parent's house seemed oddly much longer than it did only an hour earlier. That was the pain taking over. Leslie knew she was almost there. The old spot where she and Jess ditched their backpacks on their way to Terabithia was in sight. Just around the corner Leslie saw her parent's car and Jess's pick-up truck. She was home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Just wanted to say thanks to those that have been following this story. I appreciate it. The story has grown a little more than originally planned but I'm enjoying it and hope you are too. **

* * *

Chapter 11

Leslie sipped her tea as she stared out her bedroom window at the blanket of snow that seemed to cover everything in sight. She couldn't remember the last time she saw so much snow. In California she took an occasional trip to the mountains to give snowboarding a try. In southern California, however, you could drive an hour or two and play in the snow then drive another two hours and be at the beach. Millions of people lived there for a reason. The blizzard that pounded Lark Creek and a sizeable chunk of the east coast was real weather. She found it funny that the local television meteorologists seemed almost unhappy that the blizzard didn't quite live up to expectations. There was plenty of snow but it was hardly the apocalyptic storm of the century that forecasters predicted. It was enough to cancel the family reunion holiday that Leslie preferred to miss anyway. In fact it turned into a blessing in disguise. With Christmas only a day away and given the events of the last couple of days Bill and Judy Burke decided to celebrate the holiday with their local family.

In all the years that Leslie, Jess and Kyle knew one another, from their childhood to high school to the present their families rarely ever spent any time together. Leslie always found it odd that the families were not close considering how much time their children spent together. Jess and Kyle, however, found nothing unusual about it. In their eyes it was normal. Leslie smiled imagining what her two friends would say if she told them they were social isolationists; men dwelling in their man caves. In any event the Burke's invited all three families to join them for a holiday meal. It was the first time the three "kids" had been together in years. Jess and Leslie finally becoming a couple was something everyone was happy to see. Leslie found it amusing that everyone continued to tell the couple that "it was about time." It seemed everyone always knew they would be a couple; everyone except Jess and Leslie.

For the first time in years home actually felt like home. Leslie wondered how she ever managed to dread returning. There was part of her that was fearful of the day she had to say goodbye to family, friends and of course Jess. Leslie knew once back in Los Angeles life would return to "normal" and she dreaded it. She never again wanted to drift so far apart from those closest to her that complacently set in. The thought of being away from Jess was excruciating. How could they maintain a relationship so far apart? Long distance romance rarely worked out. She had several friends in college that attempted cross-country love only to see it end, rather painfully at that. Without the physical intimacy of being able to hug, kiss or simply hold hands how were they supposed to grow as a couple? It was inevitable they would drift apart or drift into the arms of someone else.

"For crying out loud Leslie!" she chided herself. "What would Kyle say if he could hear you?" The thought of her friend brought a feeling of both joy and sorrow. He was suffering a horrible pain she couldn't imagine. The shock and terror of combat, the guilt of surviving when others did not, and facing that pain every day was tearing him up inside. The revelation of his planned suicide only drove that point home. It was peculiar that in seeking out his own death he found life. Of all places he found it in Terabithia. The rope broke and by doing so seemed gave Kyle a choice. He could have given up and let the fall kill him. Yet, when he reached that crossroads Kyle Travis proved he was every bit the fighter Leslie knew he was. He didn't give up, he fought to survive. Adding to the bizarre set of circumstances was Leslie and Jess's fortunate arrival in their long lost playground. It was as if Terabithia itself was playing out its part in this drama.

"What would Kyle say?" a voice called from the doorway. Leslie jerked around so fast she nearly dropped her tea-cup.

"Geez Bill, way to scare the crap out of me," she said as her father sat down on her bed.

"Sorry Les just wanted to see how you were doing, didn't mean to eavesdrop." Leslie knew her parents were concerned about here. After witnessing a close friend nearly die they were naturally worried.

"I'm okay just worrying about things." Leslie never had an issue talking to her parents about problems but she felt hesitant now. There was no reason to be perhaps she was just protecting her friends.

"Talk to me kiddo," her father prodded. "I don't get many chances to help my daughter out these days." Leslie smiled it was comforting to see the concern from her father. It was reassuring just knowing her parents worried about her and wanted to help.

"I'm scared of what's going to happen when I go back to California."

"Between you and Jess?

"Yeah, and Kyle…I'm really scared for him dad. I…what if…" It only took the thought of her friend, broken and battered to bring a tear to her eye.

"Kyle's got the two best friends anybody could have," Bill said as he embraced his daughter. "He's got his family and I'm sure he's got friends in the Marines." Though that was all true it didn't ease Leslie's fears.

"He's been through hell. All that violence, so much suffering and he's supposed to just go on living life as though it didn't happen? He was ready to let go and end his life."

"Yes, that's true. But he didn't Les. He fought to survive that fall and then you and Jess saved him. He didn't want to die, his instincts took over and he's alive." Leslie wiped the tear from her eye and finished her tea.

"He's alive but still in the Marines. Once his shoulder and ribs heal they'll just send him overseas again. We can't help him when Jess is here, I'm in California and Kyle is God knows where." It was the thought of Kyle going back to war that scared Leslie the most. She didn't think he could handle another combat tour. It would push him over the edge. Why couldn't they just let him out of the service? He didn't belong there. Why couldn't they see that?

"How much time does Kyle have left in the Marines? Two years?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well, his shoulder injury was pretty severe. He has to recover from the surgery which doesn't even factor in the rehabilitation. That alone will take time. I don't think they can send him overseas until he's healed. Not to mention he suffered a concussion and a fractured rib. I think for a few months he will be stateside probably back in San Diego. You'll be able to see him." Leslie smiled at the thought. She remembered giving Kyle a tour of West Hollywood and her college campus when he ventured up the coast to see her. He was like a little kid at Disneyland. The Hollywood walk of fame, the El Capitan Theatre, the corny souvenir shops and the Hollywood sign were all intoxicating to him. Once on campus he was astounded. The only college campus Kyle ever visited was a state school back home and it paled in comparison. The buildings had a distinct European feel surrounded by the lush southern California landscape giving it that wonderful Spanish flair. Leslie could see in his eyes he was in love with it. There was a part of him that wished he had chosen a different path. He never complained though. Kyle wasn't a complainer, it just wasn't him. He enjoyed the experience.

"I took him to this café just outside the campus grounds," Leslie said as her face lit up. "We sat outside drinking lattes and he thought it was the best thing ever. Just sitting there drinking coffee, eating sandwiches. He was so happy." Leslie couldn't help but think both Jess and Kyle could use some time in the warm California sun. "I want to get Jess and Kyle out there at the same time. We could drive up the coast, I can teach Jess to surf and he could get some much needed sun. The boy is awfully pale."

"So do it," Bill said quite simply.

"I don't think it's that easy dad." As she got older Leslie often used "mom" and "dad" in place of her parent's names. She never even realized she was doing it until her parents called her on it; not that it bothered them of course.

"Why is it so hard? Just make it happen."

"Well, Jess lives here, works and goes to school. I'm 3,000 miles away doing the same thing and Kyle is here, there and everywhere." Leslie was making excuses and she knew it. It wasn't like her and she could see her father was clearly not fooled.

"Leslie Burke" he said looking his daughter in the eyes. "I've never known you to back away from anything no matter how hard or difficult it was. You and Jess are a rare find in a world of dysfunction. Throw Kyle into the mix and you've got two people that will always be part of your life. No matter how many friends you have only two or threel, at best, will be true friends."

"True friends?" Leslie asked confused. "What do you mean?" Bill Burke paused for a moment clearly searching for the right words.

"Les, you literally have friends across the world. I have no doubt they are good people and you care about them. But ten years from now most of them will vanish from your life it's just the way it is. People come and go from our lives all the time. But there's something special about the three of you. I mean just look at what you've done in only a few days back home." Leslie had been home less than a week and to say it was eventful was a massive understatement. Kyle orchestrates a reunion for her and Jess which in turn leads to long suppressed feelings coming to the surface and a blossoming romance. Only a day later the new couple found themselves saving their friend from a terrible accident; an accident that prevented Kyle from committing suicide. Yet, in another day they would all come together with family to celebrate the holidays. It was rather remarkable.

"I know we're lucky to have each other. If it had not been for Jess all those years ago I don't know what I would have done. Of course he was stubborn at first but…"  
"You won him over." Bill added.

"Yeah I did," Leslie smiled remembering that day in the tree when they first discovered Terabithia. "We almost lost each other though. Kyle made sure we didn't. Who would've thought my two best friends would be guys? On top of that I fall in love in with one of them."

"Well, it took you and Jess long enough."

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Leslie tried to be serious but couldn't hide her laugh. "I remember when you were scared to death of me dating."

"I still am. I'm always going to see you as my little girl Les no matter how old you are. But I like Jess so it's okay." Leslie laughed out loud. To say her parents liked Jess Aarons was like saying Popeye kind of liked spinach.

"Well, I'm glad you approve of my choice."

"Jess loves you Leslie. I think he's loved you for a long time and I know you feel the same. So, don't worry too much about being apart when you go back to Los Angeles."

"I can't help it," she said turning away. "Just when I want to be with him every minute I'm going to lose him…again."

"Only if you allow it to happen," her father said reassuringly. "Kyle was trying to make a point when he brought you two back together. I hope for his sake you got the message."

"We got the message," Leslie answered with a smile.

"Your mother and I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. I don't think we tell you enough but…we're so proud of you." Leslie felt herself on the verge of tearing up again. She reached out and hugged her father.

"I love you too dad."

"Now come on let's go downstairs. Your little brother is going to have a spasm if we don't let him build a snowman."

* * *

Kyle found it a bit disconcerting that the pain in his shoulder seemed worse after the surgery. The pain killers, which he thought the doctor was stingy in giving out, seemed to do little. He couldn't quite understand how anybody got addicted to this stuff when it didn't work. Then again maybe he was just bitching too much. Of course he was. He saw horrific injuries, Marines in agony with no painkiller; screaming on some filthy street thousands of miles from home. He was swinging over some damn creek on his way to kill himself. He didn't know what to make of it all now. How was he supposed to talk to his family? They found the letter he wrote which left the Travis household with an awkward atmosphere. His parents were at a loss as to what to do or what to say. They treated him like a valuable antique; afraid to touch for fear of breaking it. Kyle didn't blame them. He put them in a tough situation; not just his family but his friends. He had not seen Jess or Leslie since the accident. He had no idea what they thought of his letter let alone the diary. He was starting to wish he just destroyed the diary. It was one thing to have those close to you know your darkest thoughts when you were dead; it was another matter entirely knowing you would see them again. Kyle wanted to see his friends again, he wanted to reconnect with his family but it scared the hell out of him.

Kyle was happy the blizzard didn't live up to the hype. It only closed the major roads for a day though many of Lark Creeks less traveled roads were still a challenge. Nonetheless he found himself back home in the comfort of his own room only a day after surgery. The doctors didn't seem overly concerned with the concussion. Even after learning he had suffered a concussion less than a year earlier they brushed it aside. Kyle didn't care the less time spent in the hospital the better. Military or civilian it was a place he preferred to stay away from if possible. He climbed out of his bed and sat down at his desk. There were several text messages on his phone, all from Jess. His friend was giving him updates on the holiday celebration. He only heard that morning of the planned festivities at the Burke home. He found himself curiously looking forward to it. Perhaps he just wanted to see his friends, which he did. Perhaps he just wanted to have a Christmas with family and friends in Lark Creek instead of on a Marine Base or in a war zone. Then again maybe it was just the concussion talking. Whatever the reason he was happy and that was an odd feeling.

Kyle could tell the messages from Jess were influenced by his other half. Jess was probing for answers, wanting reassurance Kyle was comfortable enough to attend the party. If he was in too much pain or just wanted to stay home he didn't have to come. Kyle smiled he could hear Leslie's voice asking the questions. She was doing her best to protect him, not force him into an uncomfortable position. He appreciated the thought but he wasn't going to miss this holiday. He knew those painful memories and the dark places they took him were still there; they weren't going to go away and he would have to face those demons again but for the moment he was going to enjoy the respite. Kyle quickly replied to Jess's messages wondering why his friend was up so early. Most likely he was going to brave the roads to see Leslie. Kyle couldn't blame him. He would do the same. Glancing over at his clock he quickly realized it wasn't early at all.

"Sleeping in late what's gotten into me," he joked. Even on days off Kyle rarely slept late. He was hard-wired to rise at dawn. Even in high school he seldom slept in on the weekend. The remedy was obvious he needed coffee. If there was one thing he looked forward to it was that first cup in the morning. Of course that would mean going downstairs and facing his family. He didn't want to make them uncomfortable or himself for that matter. Then again if he was going to face a whole houseful of people for a Christmas party he better get used to being uncomfortable. Suddenly the thought of a roomful of people, all likely well aware of his suicidal intentions, became terrifying. Maybe Leslie's concern was justified. Crowds tended to make him uncomfortable anyway. Then again the party would be small in number and Jess and Leslie would be there so…

"Okay that's enough Kyle," he said putting his phone down. "I'm going and that's that." As he got out of his chair Kyle noticed a familiar object sitting on the edge of his desk. It was resting on a folded piece of paper. "I'll be damned." Kyle picked it up and examined it like a fine jewel. It was his eagle, globe and anchor. The very one he received after completing the crucible, earning the right to be called Marine. He forgot he had given it to Leslie that night on the playground. He unfolded the paper that accompanied it. The handwriting was instantly recognizable.

"_Kyle, I forgot to give you back your Marine Corps pendant. If you ever think you're a fraud just remember what you did after the rope broke. You fought to live. You didn't give up. A Marine doesn't give up and you are a Marine. See you soon. Leslie_

"Thanks Les," he said staring at the pendant. Leave it to Leslie Burke to find the right words at the right time. She must have left it with his parents. Kyle slowly climbed out of his chair. His fractured rib seemed capable of causing pain regardless of what he was doing. Between the shoulder and rib taking off a shirt was next to impossible. Not to mention the nifty shoulder sling the hospital gave him had so many Velcro straps he wasn't sure he could get it back on if he took it off. Kyle grabbed a change of clothes and began the ordeal. "Hard to believe I can …field strip an M4 with my eyes closed but…can't…change my damn clothes." Kyle felt exhausted and all he had done was change his shirt. "Well, the pants should be easier." By the time he finished Kyle felt sweat dripping down his forehead. "I need a shower now." He collapsed onto his bed and felt like falling back asleep. Nobody would begrudge him for sleeping all day; after all the pain killers were supposed to make him sleepy which is about all they did. As he began to drift off to sleep his hyper vigilant nose sniffed out that most delicious of aromas.

"Coffee," he inhaled deeply and could practically taste it. "God bless you Juan Valdez; you and your donkey." Kyle wiggled his way off the bed and rushed to the door giving himself a head rush. His sister must have brewed another pot. She was the only other coffee drinker in the family. He might even be able to suffer one of her "light" organic Costa Rican smooth blends. For someone who lived in the unforgiving hustle of New York City Cathy Travis had all the hallmarks of a southern Californian; as much as she embraced the big apple he felt she would be more at home in Los Angeles or perhaps America's finest city, San Diego. He meant to tell her that. That of course would wait until after that first cup. He groggily made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. To his surprise he was greeted by the smiling faces of his parents, his sister an unexpected but welcome guest.

"Hey Jess,"

"You know for a Marine you wake up awfully late," Jess said giving his friend a gentle hug.

"Cut me some slack I've had a tough couple days. This sling isn't for decoration you know. Now I can't help but notice I'm the only one not drinking coffee." Even Kyle's parents laughed at their son's quick wit. He was putting them all at ease and wanted it to stay that way. Of course he still wanted the coffee.

"Here you go little brother," Cathy said handing him a huge mug emblazoned with a very loud "I love NY" on it. Kyle smiled and took that first delicious sip. The taste was bold, strong and full flavored. It permeated his senses. The aroma, the dark rich flavor all combined to make a good cup of coffee.

"Bless you my child you chose the bold blend."

"I figured you would need it, given the surgery and all."

"The coffee is perfect the propaganda disguised as a mug on the other hand…"

"I like New York Kyle you're just going to have to accept that."

"I'm telling you Cathy you're really a southern Californian at heart. You just have to give it a chance." The two loved playing up their east coast versus west coast rivalry.

"You're both from Lark Creek and that will always be your home and that's enough." Kyle's mother interjected as she led her husband and daughter out of the kitchen leaving the two friends alone.

"You didn't tell me you were coming by?" Kyle asked as he nearly burned his mouth by gulping his coffee. "I thought you'd be over at Leslie's."

"I'm headed over there, going to stop by and see my parents too but I figured I would stop by and pick you up."

"Pick me up? Am I going with you?"

"Of course, you can help us set up for the party tomorrow. Besides Leslie's worried about you. You know how she is."

"I kind of picked up on that from the text messages."

"We're all worried Kyle but we don't want to push you into anything. If you don't want to go you don't have to."

"Don't worry Jess if anything I'm grateful. I've got to pull myself together before I report back to San Diego. Besides it's not like I've seen much you or Leslie in the last few years."

"What happens when you go back? I mean how do you explain the injury?"

"The injury was an accident I don't have to tell them why I was out in the woods. I'll be on light duty until it heals which isn't such a bad thing."

"A fortunate accident huh?"

"In more ways than one. I'm just lucky you guys were out there. What were you and Leslie doing out there anyway?" It was something Kyle was curious about ever since the incident. Fate must have been shining on him to bring his two closest friends to his aid at just the right moment.

"Well, Leslie and I just wanted to go out for a walk, you know be alone." Though the answer seemed plausible enough Kyle felt his friend was holding back. However, he saw no need to press for an answer. The reason was irrelevant they were there when he needed help; that was enough.

"I can understand you two wanting some time alone. I guess I kind of ruined that huh?"

"You sure did. I've only been in love with this girl forever. We've barely spoke the last year or two and all I wanted was a nice, romantic walk," Jess replied as seriously as he could muster.

"Well, somehow I think the two of you are going to be fine. Besides you've still got plenty of time before she heads back to LA."

"That's true and speaking of Leslie you ready?"

"Let me grab my coat."

Kyle felt surprisingly better once they were on the road. The roads were a little tricky but nothing impassable. The bright white snow that covered everything was incredibly refreshing. It was the complete opposite of the desert he came from. The snow felt clean and reminded him of all that was good about home. He wanted to hold onto that feeling. He was starting to feel hopeful again. Of course his emotions had been a roller coaster lately and he knew the feeling wouldn't last. That was no reason to ruin the moment though.

"Looks like Leslie's little brother forced her outside," Jess said as they pulled into the driveway. In the front yard a bundled up Leslie was helping her brother outfit their newly constructed snowman. Kyle looked over at Jess and could see how mesmerized he was by her. He felt a twinge of jealously. What must it be like to find your best friend and the love of your life in the 5th grade? Kyle often wondered what they were like those two years before he met them. When they came into his life it was obvious even at that age they were kindred spirits. Over the years Kyle realized how lucky he was to be along for the ride. For all the tragedy that occupied the last year of his life seeing his two best friends hopelessly in love was very gratifying. As soon as Leslie saw them in the truck she immediately flashed that famous smile and gave a wave.

"Well don't keep her waiting Jess," Kyle prodded. "I'll be along shortly. Just need to tighten my sling." Kyle watched as Jess nearly strangled himself trying to exit the pick-up without unbuckling his seat belt. "Seat belts are supposed to save lives Jess," he joked reaching over and releasing his friends harness. "Now go forth young man your lady awaits." Jess, though embarrassed, smiled and stepped out into the snow to give his girlfriend a hug. Norman Rockwell couldn't have painted a better scene than the one playing out before him. Leslie's little brother was desperately trying to get the adults to pay attention to him. Years from now the scene could easily repeat itself but instead of Matthew Leslie and Jess would have their own child. That would be something to see. Kyle hoped to be there to see it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Burke home was definitely beginning to look a lot like Christmas. Garland, tinsel, various incarnations of Santa Claus including one that danced and lights, lots and lots of lights. Leslie loved Christmas lights and made sure the living room and gold room were lit up like Las Vegas.

"Think you used enough lights there Les?" Jess asked as he entered the gold room.

"It's tacky isn't it? I knew I went overboard. Everybody is going to show up and think it's some kind of cheap strip joint."

"Cheap strip joint?" Jess asked nearly choking on his hot cider. "Where have you been hanging out?"

"I want it to be classy Jess not trashy."

"Leslie, it's perfect. Don't worry, just have fun. This is a party remember?" Leslie smiled and dropped the string of lights she was holding. "I know, you're right but sometimes I can't help myself I love the lights. My first roommate at college thought I was insane after I decorated our dorm room with Christmas lights."

"Too many lights?"

"It was July."

"Oh, well that may be pushing it a bit."

"I don't limit my celebrations to a particular month."

"I'm well aware of that believe me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Leslie nudged Jess in the side. "Hey, where did you get that cider?"

"Your mom whipped up a batch about an hour ago."

"You didn't get me a cup? What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"I offered you a cup but you were so engrossed in putting up that garland you didn't even notice." Jess pointed over at the end table that rested on one side of the couch. A lone mug of apple cider sat alone. "It's cold now but you can reheat it."

"Oh, sorry, maybe I should take a break from decorating."

"I think that's a good idea."

"Come on lets go into the gold room." As they entered their favorite room they immediately noticed the presence of a friend. Kyle was nursing his own cup of hot cider while intently studying the pictures of Jess and Leslie on the bookshelf. He didn't appear to notice the arrival of his friends. He was focused on one picture in particular, lost in thought. Leslie almost didn't want to bother him but realized she nearly forgot he was in the house in her obsessive decorating mode. "Hey Kyle," she said softly not wanting to startle him.

"Hey guys," Kyle put the picture down as Jess and Leslie joined him at the bookshelf. "Sorry, I started looking at these pictures and just kind of lost track of time."

"That's okay. I don't think you've seen the chronological history of Jess and Leslie as put together by my parents." Leslie replied a little embarrassed. None of her other friends had seen the shrine to "Jeslie". "They may have gone a little overboard."

"I think it's awesome." Kyle's eyes lit up and a smile crossed his face. It literally was a visual journey through the lives of his two friends. "What was it like?"

"What was it like?" Leslie asked.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked seeking clarification.

"When you two first met, those first couple of years before anyone else came along?" Jess and Leslie looked at one another not exactly sure how to answer. It was an odd question and given Kyle's recent troubles they weren't sure what he was seeking. "I remember the first time you brought me to this house," Kyle said as he sat down on the couch. "Your mom and dad were in shock. I'll never forget the look on their faces. They just stared at me until they realized what they were doing. I thought I had something on my face or my zipper was open."

"Well, you have to forgive my parents Kyle," Leslie said with a laugh. "For two years they never saw anything but me and Jess. We were always together, going to school, coming home from school, after school, summer vacation…"

"Yeah, my dad said the Burke's were going to start charging him rent considering how much time I spent over here." Jess added.

"We were inseparable. Back then I was new to Lark Creek. I was scared, lonely and I wanted a friend."

"You found Jess." Kyle smiled.

"Yeah, I found Jess." Leslie felt Jess take her hand as they both joined their friend on the couch. "We just kind of clicked I guess."

"That's a massive understatement Les," Kyle laughed as he glanced around the room. "You guys painted this room didn't you?"

"Well, with my parents help. I think I spent more time getting paint on everything but the walls. Jess did more actual painting than anyone else that day."

"Well he is the artist."

"I remember being in awe of Leslie's family," Jess added. "They were so different from mine. Laughing and playing not yelling and fighting. It was at that moment I realized how dysfunctional my family was."

"Well, if it's any consolation that's how I felt when I first met you two. I felt like an oddball around you guys. You practically had your own language. But you didn't care you just accepted me. Even once we were in high school and you guys had so many other friends I was still part of your circle."

"Kyle, did you ever think you wouldn't be?" Leslie asked. She couldn't imagine how he could. Though it was true both she and Jess had their fair share of friends in high school Kyle was the one that made them a trio.

"No, not really." Kyle finished off his cider and placed the cup carefully on the coffee table. He stared at the floor but it was obvious his mind was elsewhere. In the short time they had been reunited Jess and Leslie were growing accustomed to the behavior.

"Kyle," Leslie asked tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm okay," he answered after a few moments. "I uh, wanted to ask you both something."

"Sure what is it?"

"Did you read the letter I left you, in the diary?" Leslie wondered when the subject of the diary would come up. She wanted to talk to Kyle about it but was scared to ask him. She never figured he would be the one to bring it up.

"No, we didn't read it. We didn't even know about the diary until after the accident and…well, it didn't feel right to read it or the letter."

"But you knew why I left it in your mailbox?"

"Yes, we knew."

"I would like you to read the letter."

"Kyle, are you sure? You don't have to share that with us."

"Yes I do." Kyle knew Leslie was only trying to protect him. She was tip-toeing around the uncomfortable subject just as his family was. He couldn't tell what Jess was thinking but he most likely wanted to avoid the topic as well. Kyle wasn't exactly sure why he wanted them to read the letter but his gut instinct was to do it and he always went with his gut. "Please, I want you both to read it." Leslie nodded and left the room to retrieve the diary. She returned quickly and handed the diary to Kyle. He stared at the book as though he had not seen it in years. His first thought was what kind of entry would he write to follow up his last? Would he even keep the diary? Maybe he should just leave it with Leslie. He removed the letter still sealed in the envelope and handed it to Leslie.

"Kyle, are…"

"It's okay Leslie. It was meant for both of you. Alive or dead doesn't change what I wanted you to know." Leslie carefully unfolded the crinkled letter and held it so Jess could see.

_Dear Leslie and Jess,_

_I'll never forget that day in seventh grade when that blonde haired girl with the infectious smile and keen fashion sense introduced herself and her somewhat reluctant friend. You offered me friendship and accepted me even after learning of my borderline scary obsession with Star Trek. I don't want to go into the details of why I've chosen to do this. You already know and any remaining answers are in the diary. Instead, I want to say a few things I wish I would've said in person._

_Leslie, you are without a doubt the most outgoing, optimistic, courageous, creative, downright weird (in an awesome way) and stunningly beautiful girl I've ever met. You've already left a huge mark on those fortunate enough to be a part of your life and you're going to make an even bigger mark on the world. Trust me you're going to go beyond your dreams. Your soul is as beautiful as you are and that is why so many people are drawn to you. You're the real deal Les, you are true to yourself and I think that is what I love about you the most. Remember when you are out conquering the world never forget where you came from. Hold your true friends close and don't let go. There is something very special about you Leslie Burke. Those that love you know it._

_Jess, do you remember that time in 8th grade when we plugged up all the sinks in art class with modeling clay? Mrs. Sparks just happened to walk in while you were furiously shoving clay into a faucet. You never said a word to her about me. I would have given you up in a second (just kidding). You put up a hard exterior at first but Leslie saw threw it, so did I. Jess, I think your confidence has finally caught up with your ability. I know how badly you want to chase your dream of being an artist and I know you believe in yourself. Do it! Remember what I told you there is no promise of a tomorrow. You told me once that Leslie taught you to keep your mind wide open. I still don't know what the hell that means but my guess is that she was teaching you to believe in something you couldn't see. Well, I know you can see it now. _

_You two take care of each other. Don't take what you have for granted. I don't think what you two share comes along very often. Thanks again for being my friend I couldn't have asked for better._

_Good Bye,_

_Your friend Kyle_

Tears rolled down Leslie's cheeks as she looked up. She couldn't find the words to say what she was feeling. Even Jess struggled to contain his emotions. Leslie wiped the tears from her eyes and placed the letter on the coffee table. Kyle was a far better writer than he ever gave himself credit for. She couldn't even begin to imagine what the diary contained. She wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

"I'm sorry I dragged you two into this mess. Hell of a way for you to spend your holidays. I wish you didn't have to see this side of me."

"Then why leave the diary?" Leslie asked. Kyle bowed his head debating if he should answer; answer truthfully that is.

"I guess knowing I would be dead I wanted you to know who I really am. You should know me for what I am not somebody you thought I was."

"But Kyle we do know you, probably better than anybody." Jess added.

"Do you know I've never so much as held a woman's hand let alone kissed one? Yet, I've killed another human being. How awful is that? I've watched people die horribly and thanked God that it wasn't me. I've seen guys so torn apart, their bodies shattered in ways you can't imagine and they lived. I mean limbs ripped off, brain trauma and they survived. Yet, the thought that goes through my head is they would've been better off dead. Who the hell thinks something like that? Sometimes I wonder if I'm ever going to be…normal again."

"Kyle," Leslie had no idea what to say. She felt woefully unprepared to help her friend but she had to try. "All I know is you're still Kyle Travis. The same boy that I approached all those years ago is still in there. You're a good, decent person who's been in a bad place, seen horrible things but that doesn't mean you're bad. Look at what you wrote," she said picking up the letter. "Kyle, you brought tears to my eyes. What you wrote was beautiful. This letter is all the proof I need to know you're still the Kyle Travis that's been our friend since junior high."

"I agree Kyle," Jess said. "The first thing you did once you got home was get Leslie and me together. You didn't even get a decent night's sleep before you had us meet at Murphy's. You did that for us and haven't taken a moment for yourself. Doesn't sound like a bad person to me." Kyle looked at his friends and felt an incredible sense of gratitude; just being around them eased his mind. He realized they accepted him as easily now as they had in 7th grade. His wartime experiences changed nothing in their eyes. It was one of the blessings of his life.

"I appreciate that I really do," he said smiling at his friends. "I don't want this to be a depressing time. We haven't seen each other in years and we should spend this time being happy, catching up. I've yet to hear one story of Leslie's time in Europe or even seen a picture of Jess's fabled apartment. However you'll have to excuse me I need to make a head call."

"A head call?" Jess asked.

"Oh, sorry, I have to use the bathroom. 'Head' is Marine jargon for toilet." Leslie could see the pain in Kyle's eyes as he left the room. Yet, she knew he wasn't going to spend any more time on the subject. She was proud of him for being so honest with them and touched that he shared what was obviously very painful memories. He trusted them. On top of that without his help it was entirely possible that she wouldn't be able to call Jess her friend let alone boyfriend. Leslie wanted to do something special for him. Besides, there was unfinished business in Terabithia.

"Jess, I think it's time Kyle knew about Terabithia."

"Really, why? I mean why now?"

"Remember when I said there was something I wanted to get from the tree house?"

"Yeah, you never told me what it was."

"Well, it was for Kyle. I was just going to give it to him but I think sharing our past with him will help him. I don't know exactly how but something tells me it will."

"Well, okay." Leslie could tell Jess was apprehensive and she understood why. Since they first ventured into their fantasy world it belonged only to them. They never shared it with anyone else. Despite their age it still held a powerful connection for both of them.

"I know how you feel Jess," Leslie said cuddling up next to him. "It's always going to be our place nothing changes that. If you think about it Terabithia brought us to Kyle the other day."

"Terabithia almost killed him Leslie."

"Maybe, but I like to think we were all drawn there for a reason. Perhaps there is some magic in those old woods after all."

"There was always magic Leslie. You showed me that the very first day we went. Finding that place was something we both needed. But the magic is here," he said taking her hand and placing it on his heart. "If you want to take Kyle out there I'm all for it." Leslie felt a flood of that giddy, light-headed intoxication she often felt when close to Jess. It was a sensation unique to being with Jess. Though she had an active dating life Leslie never felt truly in love before. With Jess the feeling was much deeper, there was a connection that there would never be with anyone else. She already loved him as a friend, a best friend. She was eager to explore the new found feelings. "What're you smiling about?" Jess asked with a grin of his own. Leslie leaned in forcing Jess to lie down on the couch. To her surprise and delight Jess pulled her into a kiss. It was certainly pleasing to know Jess was feeling the same as her. She couldn't help but think this would be much better at Jess's apartment but she wasn't complaining.

"JESUS H. CHRIST, WHAT IN THE HELL!" Jess and Leslie sprang up like two teenagers caught by an angry parent. Leslie's face turned beet red with embarrassment and Jess wasn't faring much better. They frantically tried to regain their composure before realizing who was standing in front of them.  
"Kyle, you jackass!" Leslie yelled. Though genuinely upset the sight of Kyle laughing so hard tears were streaming down his cheeks was hard to resist. She tried to suppress the urge to laugh but once Jess burst out laughing she couldn't hold back. The three were laughing so hard they attracted the attention of Mr. and Mrs. Burke who simply looked in the room, smiled and left. Only when Kyle stooped over in obvious pain did the hysterics slowly come to an end.

"Oh man that hurts," Kyle said clutching his side. "I guess a fractured rib doesn't like laughter."

"Well, serves you right for scaring us like that," Jess said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Was that your drill instructor voice or something?" Leslie asked once she managed to stop laughing.

"Yeah, more _Full Metal Jacket _than my actual drill instructor though. Sorry guys, I just couldn't resist. Damn, I'll take laughter any day over medication."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Leslie asked growing a bit concerned. Despite his smile Kyle was clearly favoring his injured side.

"I'm fine, no worries. Well, you two feel free to resume your 'activities' I'm going to head home. I've got to take a pain pill and lay down for a bit."

"I knew you weren't okay," Leslie said clearly alarmed.

"I'm fine Les the pill is more for the shoulder and the sleep is for the concussion. Oh, and don't worry Jess I don't need a ride my dad is coming to pick me up."

"Kyle, it's not a problem," Jess tried to say.

"You two have earned some alone time. Don't worry I'll see you tomorrow for the shin-dig. You guys have a good Christmas eve." Kyle pulled on his coat and beanie which had a faded USMC embroidered on the front.

"Kyle wait," Leslie called out as he was leaving the room. "Um, do you think you could come over early tomorrow? Um, there's something Jess and I want to show you but it requires some walking. Do you think you would be up for that?" She asked so delicately Kyle couldn't say no even if he wanted to.

"Of course, as long as we're not swinging over creeks I'll be fine. I'll make sure to dress warm. Night guys." Kyle made a swift exit leaving Jess and Leslie alone. Leslie quickly snuggled up to Jess as he put his arm around her.

"He's still got his sense of humor." Jess said as he softly massaged Leslie's shoulder.

"Yeah, it was good to see him laugh. It reminded me of high school. He's still hiding a lot of pain though. We're going to have to help him Jess."

"I thought that's what we're doing tomorrow."

"I mean once the holidays are over and everybody heads their separate ways." It was a sobering thought realizing that all three would eventually go in different directions after reconnecting. Leslie hated to think about it. "We have to stay in touch."

"We better stay in touch I'm in love with you Leslie Burke," Jess said with a bit of fear in his voice.

"I love you too Jess," Leslie answered reassuringly. "I mean we have to stay in touch with Kyle. We've got to do for him what he did for us. We can't drift apart again."

"We won't, I promise." The two sat in silence, enjoying the simple comfort of being together. Though they both shared a mutual fear of what the future may hold their friend taught them a valuable lesson about enjoying the moment. They intended to do just that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Leslie felt surprisingly nervous as she gently opened the front door to her parent's house. It was like being a teenager that missed curfew. Of course she wasn't a teenager and she didn't have a curfew; still after spending the night at Jess's without so much as a call to her parents her nerves were on edge.

"Leslie, I imagine they're already up. No need to sneak in. It is Christmas after all." Jess said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. Leslie's worry nearly faded as she felt his embrace. She could easily lose herself in the moment but a nagging feeling gnawed at her stomach.

"I know, I just feel…"

"Like a teenager that's about to be grounded forever for spending the night with your boyfriend."

"Yeah, something like that. Not that I regret it mind you," she said giving Jess a coy smile. "Still, we should've been with our families it is Christmas as you said."

"We still can be Leslie. So, we're a little late I think they'll all understand. Remember, even Kyle said we earned some alone time."

"Yeah we did. I think we were long overdue." Leslie turned and gave Jess a quick kiss then rested her head on his chest." She was feeling selfish. She wanted Jess all to herself but that wasn't an option now.

"Hopefully our parents won't think...ill of us."

"If you would quit hanging out in those cheap strip joints you wouldn't have this problem."

"Oh, would you drop that already,"

"Come on let's go inside." Jess pushed the door open and gave Leslie a soft push inside. As soon as Leslie entered the house she was greeted with an enthusiastic hug.

"Merry Christmas Leslie!" Maybelle Aarons was smiling ear to ear. Wearing a Santa hat and a festive but stylish sweater she exuded Christmas spirit. "Geez Jess we thought maybe you kidnapped Leslie."

"Funny Maybelle," Jess replied unenthused. "What're you doing here?"

"It's Christmas Jess. We're celebrating."

"It's Christmas, really?" Jess couldn't resist being sarcastic. "I thought the party was tonight?"

"It is this was just a spur of the moment thing." Leslie and Jess made their way into the house and were greeted by more members of the Aarons family. Leslie greeted Jess's parents then weaved her way through the small crowd until she found her family. Bill and Judy Burke were busy preparing snacks.

"Hey guys," she said a bit sheepishly. "Merry Christmas!"

"Hey kiddo," her father said giving her a one-armed hug as he managed to pour another cup of coffee with the other.

"Merry Christmas hon," her mother said giving her a hug. Leslie suddenly realized her parents were not concerned with her whereabouts the night before. They knew she was with Jess and that was about as safe as she could be. If anybody could care for their daughter as much as they did it was Jess.

"So, what's with the coffee?" she asked her father. "I thought you were committed to green tea."

"Well, I blame Kyle," Bill Burke replied with a smile. "He brought over some exotic blend his sister gave him and it smelled so good I couldn't resist trying it."

"Kyle's here?" Leslie was surprised. Then again it seemed everybody else was showing up.

"Yeah, he said you asked him to stop by this morning." Leslie suddenly remembered her request the night before. She wanted to take him to Terabithia.

"I forgot all about that," she sighed. "Where is he?"

"I think the kids are driving him crazy in the gold room." Judy Burke said offering her daughter a pastry. Leslie eagerly devoured the cheese Danish.

"Thank you," she said in between bites. "Jess has no food in his apartment."

"Single guys rarely do,"

"Well, he's not single anymore," Leslie added with a mischievous smile.

"Well I think that much is obvious," Judy Burke replied giving her daughter another hug. "We're so happy for you two" she whispered into Leslie's ear. It was no secret Bill and Judy loved Jess like he was their own but having their blessing made it all the better. She headed for the gold room. She saw Jess standing just outside the room taking a picture. Judging by the smile on his face whatever was going on must have been funny.

"What are you…" before she finished her sentence Leslie had her answer. Sitting on the couch with a bewildered expression was Kyle and Jess's youngest sister Joyce Ann. Joyce Ann was talking non-stop, a furious pace only a twelve-year-old girl could manage. Kyle sipped his coffee, nodded occasionally and seemed to be silently praying for rescue. Leslie let Jess take his picture before nudging him to go save their friend.

"Merry Christmas Joycee," Jess said as he entered the room. Jess's sister looked up rather irritated, gave her brother a cold stare and returned her attention to Kyle. Annoyed Jess figured he had an ace in the hole to get his sisters attention. "Joyce Ann do you remember that phone you wanted? The one mom and dad said you couldn't have?" The girl immediately turned her attention to her brother.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, you might want to go check the front seat of my truck," he said tossing her the keys. Joyce Ann sat frozen for a moment staring at Jess. In an instant she bolted out of the room like a cheetah on the chase.

"I didn't know you bought her a phone," Leslie asked surprised.

"I didn't. My dad would kill me if I did. The girl never stops talking." Leslie sat down on the couch and smiled at Kyle.

"I think you have an admirer," she said playfully.

"I'm exhausted," Kyle replied as he finished his coffee. "I barely said two words and I'm exhausted."

"She definitely has a crush on you," Jess said confirming the obvious. "She gets like that when she's infatuated."

"I think it's sweet," Leslie chimed in.

"All I did was say Merry Christmas and she just…"

"Wouldn't shut up?" Jess laughed.

"Sweet kid but my brain hurts now. My God she's relentless." Kyle slumped back into the couch and closed his eyes. Leslie could see how exhausted he was. She doubted it was all due to Joyce Ann. Kyle's battles with sleep were obviously continuing.

"Was my brother in here? My parents said the kids were in here."

"He was but he abandoned me once Joyce Ann launched her ambush. Smart kid. You should find him though he was asking for you earlier." Leslie felt guilty for not being there on Christmas morning. It meant so much to Matthew. She motioned for Jess to follow her. As they were leaving the room an unusual sound greeted them.

"I think Kyle's snoring." Leslie said looking back at him.

"He fell asleep that quick?"

"He's exhausted Jess. You know he doesn't get much rest." Leslie opened the hallway closet and dug around finally pulling out a blanket. She gently placed it over her friend and quietly joined Jess as they left.

"You are so adorable," Jess said giving Leslie an impromptu kiss. She loved that Jess wasn't afraid to be affectionate with her regardless of where they were. When they first met Jess could barely return a hug. He was so reserved. Now he openly kissed her. Of course Leslie had years to work on breaking down his walls.

"Come on let's go see our family and make sure your sister leaves Kyle alone."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that. Once she realizes there is no cell phone she's going to focus on killing me."

* * *

_It was impossible to tell where all the fire was coming from. It was so loud. Bullets whistled past, rockets exploded and there was so much yelling and barely any of it audible. The air was thick with the smell of carbon. Terrifying, almost suffocating fear consumed him. He wanted to run. Looking up and over the berm a man with a rifle darted across the street. Instinctively, he raised his rifle, took aim and fired. Red mist sprayed all around and the man dropped. _

_The water was cleansing. Everything was washed away. Climbing out of the creek the lush green forest felt so inviting. The sunlight was bright and the sky a vibrant blend of blue and red. Walking along a trail there appeared a hallway. The marble floor gleamed and the walls were lined with paintings in very elaborate frames. Near the end of the hallway a grandfather clock stood standing next to a coat rack and table. A maple colored door opened as he neared it. Inside a lavishly decorated study lined with bookshelves gave way to a large window which bathed the room in a glorious light. Standing next to the window was an older man, exquisitely dressed in a fine suit. He wore a bright blue tie that almost seemed to glow. The man was a stranger but had a familiar presence. There was an odd, peaceful feeling. Sitting at a quaint table drinking tea and eating cookies were Jess and Leslie. They smiled and continued talking. He sat down in a high backed chair with a lush green velvet seat and ornate wood carving. Once comfortable he picked up a book. It was his diary. The pages were clean, vibrantly fresh and ready to be written on. As he looked for a pen Lance Corporal Miguel Flores walked by. He was wearing his cammies, his hair cut high and tight. He looked every bit the Marine. Flores stopped and smiled then joined the older gentleman standing near the window. With a final look back they disappeared into the light. _

"_Are you ready Kyle?" _

"Kyle, are you ready to go?" Leslie asked as Kyle opened his eyes. "You feel up to taking that walk?"

"Huh, oh yeah," he said removing the blanket. "Uh, how long was I asleep?" Leslie could tell he was embarrassed.

"About an hour. You looked so tired we decided to just let you sleep for a bit."

"Sorry about that. That's uh…that's awfully rude of me just dozing off like that."

"No it's not my dad does it all the time." Jess said handing Kyle his coat.

"It's Christmas Kyle and if you want to sleep you can. But I have to say you look refreshed. Do you feel better?

"Yeah, I do actually. Strange yet oddly pleasant dream but I do feel better."

"Good, let's go then."

The trio headed out into snow and began the trek into the woods. They didn't speak much and reached the creek quickly. It was cold but the biting wind was gone and the sun was actually managing to break through the clouds in a few places. As they came upon the rope Leslie and Jess stopped. It was still odd to see it torn apart. All things die but could that be true for Terabithia? It was such a pivotal piece of their childhood and yet it nearly killed their friend.

"This place means something to you too." Kyle said as he glanced down into the water he fell into only days before. "Obviously you've been here before."

"You remember when you asked what it was like for me and Jess before we met you?"

"Yeah, Jess and Leslie the early years,"

"Well, this is where it began."

"Unless you count the race I was supposed to win, the gum on the bus…"

"Don't ruin the moment Jess," Leslie scolded. "The rope, the very one that nearly killed you was our lifeline to another world. A world where two lonely kids became best friends by creating a place, a place just for themselves."

"This was your escape from the bullies."

"Bullies and the world in general, we made it our own. We found each other first but this was what really brought us together. Come on we'll show you." Leslie led the way to the recently discovered bridge. Jess walked behind Kyle as he crossed the old tree. Though it was quite wide neither Jess nor Leslie wanted to see Kyle hurt again. They weaved in and out of the branches pointing out landmarks that only made sense to them. Soon they came upon the tree house. There was some snow covering parts of it otherwise it looked the same as it did a few days earlier.

"That was our castle," Leslie said as she led Kyle closer to the remains of the old tree house.

"Did you guys build this?" he asked as his eyes widened.

"More or less," Jess answered. "It looked a lot better and bigger back then but it was our secret. It was our place, just for us. You're the first person we've ever told about this place let alone showed. You see those branches?" Jess said pointing to the branches that stuck out above the tree house. "I told you Leslie taught me to close my eyes, and keep my mind wide open. Well, that's where it happened. And you were right she was teaching me to see something I couldn't see."

"What was it you couldn't see?"

"Terabithia."

"Terabithia?" Kyle asked. "What the hell is a Terabithia?"

"This is Terabithia," Leslie said looking up at the trees with her arms stretched high. "Terabithia was our kingdom where anything was possible," Leslie added as she climbed into the tree house. "We were the king and queen and had to fight the evil forces of the dark master. We spent nearly every moment we could out here those first couple of years. I can't tell you how many times we stayed out past dark just eating cookies, having adventures or just staring up at the stars. We managed to freak our parents out on several occasions and get in trouble in the process," Kyle did what he could to get a look inside the castle. With only one good arm it was difficult but he was able to see it.

"When did you stop coming out here," he asked while surveying the ruins of the castle.

"I don't know I think around 8th grade probably."

"Yeah, it was about a year after we met you." Jess added.

"If I had a place like this back then I probably would've lived out here."

"We thought about it at times. There were many times I didn't want to go home." Jess said as Kyle stepped down from the tree. "Summer was the best time because we could literally be out here from sunrise to sunset. I loved it. I think it was probably some of the happiest moments of my life. Somewhere along the line, however we grew up."

"We left it behind and then nearly left each other behind." Leslie added.

"Why share this with me? Why now?"

"Terabithia was always about friendship but not just any friends. Best friends." Leslie said as she climbed down the tree. "I've certainly had my share of friends but except for Jess you're the only one I've ever been as close to. You became our friend not my friend or Jess's friend but our friend."

"You gave this back to us Kyle," Jess added helping Leslie down. "We wouldn't be here right now if not for you. Terabithia slipped away from us a long time ago and as Leslie said we were in real danger of slipping away from each other. You come home from serving in a war and immediately set about getting your friends back together. I'm ashamed to admit it but its no secret I did a terrible job of keeping in touch with both of you. Yet, you were the glue that held the three of us together the past three years. No sooner are you home and you're sending emails, making plans." Leslie could see Kyle was touched by their words.

"Well, I couldn't just let you guys throw it all away," he replied. "The two of you are meant to be together if that makes any sense. It's just, well, it's obvious. On top of that you're my best friends. Outside of one really good friend in the Corps who uh…didn't make it home you guys are my only friends. I wish I could say everything I did was just for you but there's a lot of selfishness involved. I can't lose you two. You're a package deal. It's like I told you junior mints and popcorn. Each one by itself is good but when you put them together that is some tasty shit." Leslie smiled. Kyle's snack obsession always amused her. He found pleasure in the smallest of things and though she wouldn't admit it she loved his comparison of her and Jess with junior mints and popcorn. It was uniquely Kyle and she loved him for it. Jess and Leslie continued to tell stories of the wonders of Terabithia, of the years that forged their friendship as the trio made their way out of the woods. The entire walk home Leslie noticed that Kyle just listened. He had a strange smile on his face as he trailed behind them. She didn't know what he was thinking but for a brief moment his eyes flashed that radiant energy she remembered before the war. Perhaps Terabithia was having an effect on him. By nearly killing him it showed him how much he still wanted to live. Maybe now that he knew the woods had a name, that they saved two kids that would become his best friends and in turn saved him, maybe the magic of Terabithia was as vibrant as it ever was.

* * *

**A/N: The end is near. The conclusion is coming. Thanks to all who have followed this story. I appreciate your time.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Christmas gathering was going far better than Leslie thought it would. She thought it might be something of a dry affair considering how little the families actually interacted over the years. Matthew and the other "kids" were at the Aarons house including Maybelle who resented being considered a kid but surprisingly offered little resistance. Somebody had to babysit and she was the oldest. The parents were much livelier than Leslie anticipated. Maybe it was holiday spirit or maybe they were just happy to have their kids' home. Either way everyone was enjoying the evening. Leslie sipped a glass of wine as she walked upstairs to her bedroom. She sat down at her desk and opened a drawer. She pulled out a small medallion. It was a weathered piece of wood cut into the shape of a shield. During that first magical year in Terabithia she worked with Jess on developing a coat of arms for Terabithia. After all royalty must have a lineage. Borrowing tools from Jess's father they made two shields. One big enough to hang inside the castle and the smaller one now in her hand that acted as a power of good against the dark master. Originally, it was a brilliant blue and yellow emblazoned with their battle cry, "_Nothing Crushes Us_". It was so faded only a hint of yellow and blue remained. The motto was all but gone. Leslie's intention had been to give it to Kyle. "_Nothing Crushes Us_" saved her and Jess so many years earlier. It was a mantra they could use when life got hard. Bullies, parents or just a tough math test were no match for an inspired king and queen.

"Leslie?" a welcome voice came from the door. Leslie turned to see her other half smiling with just a hint of concern.

"Hey Jess," she joined Jess on the bed and showed him the old shield. "Do you remember this?" Jess took hold of it and carefully brushed away some of the dust.

"This is what you wanted to get from the tree house?" he said studying the relic. "God I forgot we made this."

"I wanted to give it to Kyle. You remember our motto…"

"Nothing crushes us, of course I remember. You screamed it from the treetops the first time we went to Terabithia." Leslie remembered that day. It was one of her fondest memories.

"It's barely even recognizable now. I wanted him to have something special. Something from us that had meaning."

"Leslie, you gave him that by sharing Terabithia. I'm pretty sure Kyle realizes that. He knows we care Les."

"I know but I wanted him to have something to hold on to. Something tangible so when he's out there by himself on the other side of the world he won't forget. Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I think so. I keep hoping somehow he won't have to go back over there. Maybe he can get reassigned or something."

"I was thinking the same thing."  
"The best thing we can do is what you said the other day. We've got to do a better job of being friends, staying in contact. I know we will."

"You know that for certain do you?" Leslie asked as she brushed what appeared to be crumbs from Jess's mouth.

"I do because you and I have to do the same. Do you think we will do a better job of staying in touch once you leave?" The question panged at Leslie's heart. She hated thinking about it. The thought of leaving Jess was painful and not something she looked forward to.

"That's something that terrifies me," she said resting her head on his shoulder. "We just found each other again. What if…"

"What if we slip away from each other again? What if one of those guys out in Cali-phony sweeps you off your feet," Jess had taken to using the slightly slanderous term lately. Leslie knew he was just as upset as she was but also knew he was jealous, fearful of losing her to some mystery man out in Los Angeles. The jealousy was obvious but what bothered Leslie was his lack of trust.

"Jess, I've told you to not worry about that."

"Well, it's hard not to. Your beautiful, outgoing, tons of friends, it's not like guys aren't coming after you all the time."

"Girls don't come after you?" Leslie countered growing more irritated.

"No, they don't. Small community college in Podunk, USA. This hardly compares to LA."

"What does LA have to do with it?"

"Beaches, sunny weather, beautiful people wearing little clothing and a huge city full of a bunch of horny guys." Jess jumped off the bed. "I can't compete with that. I'm just some dumb ass hick from Lark Creek."

"You're not competing with anyone and I'm from Lark Creek by the way," Leslie felt her anger starting to boil over. "What is this all about? Don't you trust me? Why do you think I'm going to go off and sleep with some other guy? Have I accused you of that?" Though it was true Leslie had kept silent on the issue it had in fact been on her mind. Jess attracted other women and she knew it. It was evident in high school and she was sure there were opportunities at his community college regardless of how small it was.

"I didn't say I didn't trust you," Jess shouted.

"Well you insinuated it otherwise we wouldn't be fighting right now."

"Who said we were fighting?"

"It's rather obvious Jess. You're convinced I'm going to sleep with the first guy I can find once I'm back in LA."

"I didn't say that!" Jess threw his hands up in frustration. "Jesus Leslie." The two sat on opposite sides of the bed in silence, arms folded across their chests. Leslie felt frustrated and sad. The last thing she wanted was to fight with Jess on Christmas of all days. Their time together was limited and they certainly didn't need this. As she sat fuming a knock at the door caught both their attention.

"Hey, you two all right?" Kyle asked peeking inside. "Everybody downstairs just stopped what they were doing and stared at the ceiling. Damndest thing you ever saw. Then they all look at me like I'm supposed to come up here and make sure everything is all right. Can you believe that? I'm mentally unstable and they send me," Kyle sat at the end of the bed in between Jess and Leslie. "So, how's it going?" As angry as she was Leslie couldn't resist laughing. Kyle had a talent for delivering a line in a subtle yet hilarious way.

"We're just having…a disagreement" Leslie began.

"I thought we were fighting," Jess fired back.

"Well, okay then," Kyle spoke after an awkward silence. "Relationship advice isn't my area of expertise but maybe I can be of assistance."

"No offense Kyle but this isn't any of your business, it's between me and Leslie,"

"Jess he's just trying to help,"

"Kyle, this isn't something you can help us with," Jess said irritated. Leslie was stunned at how rude Jess was being. "Leslie and I can handle this. Just tell everybody downstairs we're fine."

"Fair enough," Kyle said raising his hands in surrender. "I'll be downstairs hovering over the cider bowl. Damn that stuff is good." He quickly exited the room leaving the couple again in silence.

"Jess what's wrong?" Leslie pleaded. "Why is this bothering you so much?" Jess was notorious for brooding when upset. Leslie knew he could go on like this for hours if not days. She softly caressed his cheek and turned his face to hers. "Talk to me," Leslie knew her touch could soothe him faster than anything she could say.

"I'm sorry," he finally said looking into her eyes. "I'm scared. I'm really scared of losing you."

"I'm scared too but that doesn't mean we can't make it work,"

"Leslie, we're 3,000 miles apart. No matter how often we talk it's not the same as being together. Eventually, we're going to drift apart just like we did before."

"You say that like it's already happened. You're not even giving us a chance."

"Leslie, we were best friends," Jess said as he began to pace around the room. "You and I were not just ordinary friends, there was always something special and yet after high school you move to LA and it just…dies."

"I know Jess believe me I've thought about it plenty of times," Leslie said as she pulled Jess back on the bed with her. "That was a hard lesson to learn but we have a second chance. Okay, so what if guys hit on me or girls come after you? That doesn't mean we have to act on it. Jess, I'm not exactly a slut okay?" She finally managed to get him to smile. "I trust you and you're going to have to trust me. We'll make it work. Besides now you have a reason to come to Cali-phony. I'll take you to the beach, wear a skimpy bathing suit, wine and dine you then take advantage of you." Leslie leaned in and kissed her boyfriend. Jess was putty in her hands, his anger abated.

"Please feel free to take advantage of me anytime you wish. I promise I won't resist." The two laughed and enjoyed a moment of cuddling.

"Come on let's go back downstairs."

* * *

Kyle was never a fan of hot apple cider. He remembered drinking it at his grandmother's nearly every winter while growing up and though it had its charm he preferred hot chocolate. After his grandmother passed he never touched another drop until tonight. This brew however was absolutely divine. Mrs. Burke said it was spicy and Kyle had to agree it certainly had a kick. He refilled his mug and took a seat at the kitchen bar. He wasn't comfortable enough around all the parents, even his own, to join them. Instead he sat alone and listened to the various conversations. He wondered about Jess and Leslie. Obvious they were scared of being apart and their emotions got the better of them. They fought plenty of times growing up so it wasn't an odd scene. Kyle always thought they acted like an old, married couple. Their bickering was so natural and fine-tuned it was amusing. He always figured they would end up an old married couple so it never bothered him. It was actually comforting to see them getting some of that raw emotion out of their system.

"Kyle," Jess's familiar voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Listen, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I uh…I was upset and took it out on you." Kyle turned to see his friends once again holding hands. It was simply amazing the effect they had on one another. They bounced back from one obstacle after another.

"Thanks, but no apology necessary. I'm glad to see you two have worked it out."

"Well, Leslie can be quite convincing."

"I imagine she can."

"What does that mean?" Leslie asked a little suspicious.

"I have no idea but you have to try this cider. Your mom can make a good batch of cider Les," Kyle stumbled a bit as he left his stool and prepared two fresh mugs. "Here you go, drink up." Leslie took the mug and sniffed it like a bloodhound. Her eyes grew wide as she smiled.

"Kyle, you do realize this cider is spiked with rum," she asked taking a sip. "Yeah, definitely a healthy dose of rum."

"Really?" Kyle wasn't familiar with rum outside of seeing a bottle of it once with a pirate on it. He sampled his share of alcohol in the Corps but never that particular spirit. "Well, that explains the odd sense of well-being. No wonder I feel so toasty. This rum stuff is awesome!" Jess nearly spit out his cider as he began to laugh.

"Kyle, you honestly didn't know the cider had rum in it?" Leslie asked as she smelled it again. "It's fairly strong."

"I swear I thought it was just cider. I mean it's a lot better than my grandmothers but…well, I guess that would explain why it's so much better."

"How many cups have you had?" Jess asked still trying to control his laughter.

"I don't know probably five or six. I'm not sure but I really need to pee."

"I think that's enough for tonight. I'm going to have to cut you off." Leslie took his mug and handed him a bottle of water. "Start rehydrating."

"Okay, if I'm not back in a few minutes I'm probably just passed out on the crapper. Don't come after me it's always been my dream to die on the toilet like Elvis. That would be so awesome." As Kyle headed to the bathroom he could hear Jess laughing uncontrollably. It was nice to make somebody laugh. Though tipsy Kyle still had his wits about him and he enjoyed using them. He figured it was time to give his friends their Christmas presents.

* * *

After a round of gift exchanges followed by an excessive amount of photos the party began to wind down. As the parents mingled and began saying their goodbyes Leslie realized Kyle wasn't in the room.

"Did you see where Kyle went?" she asked Jess who was busy fidgeting with his phone.

"No, he's probably in the bathroom again. I think the cider is still working through him." Leslie got up and headed to the bathroom but it was empty. It's possible he used the upstairs bathroom though unlikely. She checked all the same but he wasn't there. After peeking into her room she walked back downstairs and began to worry. Where could he possibly go?

"The gold room," she said under her breath. She noticed Kyle took quite a shine to the room since coming home. She quickly made her way to the room and to her relief found him. Sound asleep on the couch it appeared the rum cider got the best of him. As she was about to call Jess something caught her eye. Resting on the bookshelf, the very bookshelf that contained the "Jeslie" timeline in living color, was a bright red and green gift bag with a bow attached. "Jess," she called out as she walked over to the shelf. As she got closer Leslie saw a small tag that read, "To Jess and Leslie from Santa". Leslie smiled as she felt Jess come up behind her.

"Who's that for?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I think it's Kyle's gift to us."

"Poor guy, he was passed out on that couch this morning and now he's passed out again,"

"Well, he's had an eventful homecoming. The only rest he gets is from the anesthesia during surgery or drinking too much rum cider. His parents may just have to let him sleep here tonight. I don't know if he's going to wake up."

"You're probably right," Jess said as he motioned to a new picture on the shelf. It was the one Kyle placed in the Burke's mailbox along with his diary. He even managed to fit it in the correct chronological sequence. "He had that picture all these years. I wonder why he gave it to us?"

"I don't know. Maybe he just wanted us to have it if…well, if he wasn't going to be around." Leslie carefully grabbed the bag and sat down on the floor with Jess. They opened it together. Inside was an envelope with Jess's name on it. Leslie handed it to him. "Open it," Jess carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the card. It was a Christmas card with a cozy, winter scene on the front. When he opened the card another card fell out. Only this was a much smaller card, the size of a credit card. He handed it to Leslie and began to read aloud what Kyle wrote inside,

"_Merry Christmas Jess! When I thought about what to give you for Christmas I didn't really know what to get. However, after seeing you and Leslie together as a couple it finally dawned on me. The greatest gift I can give you is a "ticket" to see your girl. The gift card is for JetWest Airlines. There's plenty of money on there to get you to Los Angeles and back anytime you wish. It's my gift to you. You've found the love of your life and I'm sure you want to see her every chance you can. Well, the first trip is on me."_

"I can't believe he did this?" Jess said astonished. "This…this is amazing." Leslie couldn't deny the happiness she felt. This was the best gift they could have received. For cash strapped college students they now had a chance to see other free of charge. She was finally going to get Jess out to Los Angeles. The thought alone was blissful. However, where did Kyle get the money? A low ranking enlisted Marine didn't earn much money. "Leslie, I think this is for you." Jess handed her what appeared to be a knapsack. She couldn't tell what it was made from but clearly it was hand stitched. Her first thought was how handy it would have been in Europe. Inside she could feel a book of some kind. As she pulled it out Leslie realized it wasn't a book but in fact a journal. It was dark brown and soft to the touch. It had a worn feel but was clearly new. Stuck between the pages was another envelope. Leslie pulled out a Christmas card with sunny Los Angeles as a backdrop. She smiled at the picture of her adopted home.

_Merry Christmas Leslie! First let me say you're easier to shop for than Jess. I found the shoulder bag and journal in a market in Kuwait. As soon as I saw them I thought of you. I couldn't understand a word the merchant said but he smiled a lot so I think we were both happy. You're a born writer Les and I know how much you love to travel. Every writer needs a journal and you being the globe trotter that you are in dire need of one that fits your personality. Hopefully this will do. So, when you're hiking through the Andes make sure you write it all down! Your grandkids will be able to read it, touch it, and perhaps even carry it on their own travels._

Leslie stared at the journal and re-read Kyle's card. He never ceased to surprise her. He clearly knew Jess and her better than they knew him. Sometimes he knew the right words to say or not to say, the perfect gift to give or simply when to give them their space.

"You know Kyle always talks about how lucky he was to meet us," Leslie said as she ran her fingers over the rough texture of the journals paper. "That we saved him from a life of solitude. I don't think he realizes how much of an impact he has had on us,"

"I know," Jess said wrapping his arm around her. "He doesn't give himself any credit but I think he just wants those he cares about to know it. I guess we'll have to wait to give him his Christmas present."

"It can wait," Leslie said snuggling up to Jess. "I think he'd appreciate the sleep more right now anyway."

"Like it or not he's out. I think you're right he's probably spending the night here."

"Jess?" Leslie asked quietly. "Will you stay here tonight?"

"I was hoping you would ask. I don't really want to go home not alone anyway." Leslie smiled and closed her eyes. She knew he wouldn't say no. They were finding separating harder and harder. It was like those early days when they first became friends; when they were inseparable. They never wanted the days to end because it meant they had to go home and wouldn't be able to see each other until the next day. As a child that might as well be an eternity. Now, as adults they were feeling that same sensation only amplified by all the chaos that romantic love brings. There was a calm reassurance however in knowing they would wake up and be together. Their friend was safely sleeping downstairs and they were surrounded by several loving families. Their homecoming proved the true gift. A new appreciation for home, love long put on hold and nearly lost was finally ignited; a lost and frightened friend walked out of death and found life. Lark Creek was small, isolated and perhaps a little behind the times but no matter how far they traveled, how distant they may have become, the love forged in Lark Creek, in their home never died, it just needed to be found again.

_**The End**_

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks to all who followed this story. Whether you read from the beginning or joined somewhere in the middle I appreciate your time and patience. Special thanks to Mad Tom who has been following since the first chapter back in December 2012 and stuck with it until the end. This was a fun story to write and it served the purpose of reigniting my passion to begin telling stories again. I'm not quite sure what it is about the characters of Jess and Leslie that are so compelling but I was happy to make another contribution to their world in my own way. I have an idea for a third story, might just have to look into it. Thanks again. **_

_**Abeatticus**_


End file.
